Blood Beating
by Inocent Muggle
Summary: Veelas, vampiros, magos, profecías, nada fuera de lo común en el mundo de Harry Potter aunque tal vez lo novedoso sea quien reescribe su vida. TRxDM DMxHP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de HP me pertenece y el argumento básico de éste fic pertenece a Haruko FLCL, a quién agradezco por cederme la oportunidad de responder a su desafío.**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Blood Beating**

**1**

**Confesión: El príncipe heredero de los condenados**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Corría un caluroso verano en toda Inglaterra por el tiempo de julio, las lluvias a menudo azotaban el suelo y los rayos iluminaban el nublado cielo. Ese día en específico, sábado, era de noche, caía una fina brisa sobre el pueblo de Hogsmeade y las calles por las que Albus Dumbledore caminaba estaban completamente desiertas.

De pronto, se detuvo frente a una casa de aspecto abandonado, se acercó a la puerta y llamó a ésta tres veces. Entonces, la puerta se abrió revelando la figura de una mujer de unos 45 años, de cabello negro mezclado con cabellos que mostraban el paso del tiempo, sus ojos azules estaban opacos y con claras señas de pesar, el rostro cetrino y la piel de éste marcada con surcos de lágrimas.

- Buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore – dijo la anciana dándole paso al anciano para luego volverla a cerrar.

- Buenas noches, madame McOwen – el anciano se quitó la pesada capa dejándola en el perchero –. ¿Cómo se encuentra él?

- Cada vez peor, su agonía es terrible y no para de llamarlo a usted entre sueños. Ya le he hablado al doctor y le pedí que llegara en 10 minutos, lo justo para que hablen ustedes dos.

- Ha hecho bien, madame – la señora le guió a través de la casa hasta abrirle la puerta que daba a la recámara del hombre –. Llame ahora al doctor, que entre cuando yo salga para no perder más tiempo.

La mujer asintió y cerró la puerta suavemente. Dumbledore se acercó a la cama del hombre enfermo y comprobó que lo dicho por la mujer era cierto. Tomó asiento en una silla frente a la cama del hombre y éste se despertó del semisueño en el que se encontraba dado su estado.

- ¿Profesor Dumbledore? – preguntó jadeando.

- Calma, amigo, sí, soy yo… – respondió el director acercándose un poco más.

- Profesor, hay algo muy importante que tengo que confesarle antes de morirme – dijo entrecortadamente, haciendo pausa mientras respiraba de forma agitada. Dumbledore trató de calmarlo pero el hombre siguió hablando –. Es acerca de Tom… y su pasado…

Dumbledore entonces se dedicó a escuchar y observar, todo de aquel niño le causaba un gran interés, podía percibir algo en él muy diferente del resto de los magos. Una habilidad con un destino forjado, uno trascendental para todos los seres vivientes…

- Cálmate, Peter, te escucharé atentamente sin interrumpirte pero trata de calmarte.

El hombre asintió y se relajó un poco, acomodándose en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos y se disponía a relatarle al anciano todo lo que había callado por más de diez años.

- Yo conocí al padre de Tom hace diecisiete años, antes de enterarme que era un mago. En ese tiempo yo vivía en un barrio muggle y él era mi vecino, yo tenía once años y él estaba aparentemente en los trece años. Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos aún cuando yo era un pequeño mago. Mi pretexto para no estar todo el año era que estaba en un internado fuera de Inglaterra, pero algo en el fondo me decía que él sabía la verdad. No resistí y cinco años después yo le confesé lo que era. Él no lo tomó a mal y me contó su propia realidad.

Peter tosió varias veces sin poder controlarse, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el dolor y algunos quejidos eran ahogados en medio de la tos y la tortura que significaban sus pulmones dañados. Dumbledore le cambió el paño de la frente y esperó hasta que el hombre pudiera ser capaz de hablar nuevamente.

- Dices que te contó su propia realidad¿cómo fue eso? –preguntó el anciano.

- Él no era normal como yo creía, no se acercaba ni a lo que tú conociste alguna vez cuando fuiste a visitarlos a él y a su esposa por petición del padre de ella – volvió a toser y trató de prepararse para confesar lo que siempre calló –. Ryddle era una criatura más oscura que los mismos dementores, y más poderoso de lo que cualquier mago conocido pudiera haberlo sido. Él era el heredero de los condenados más antiguos que el mismo Merlín. Ryddle era un vampiro, Dumbledore.

Peter comenzó a toser fuertemente de nuevo y Dumbledore se mantuvo estático en su asiento. ¿Un vampiro¡Ni en sus más locos sueños lo hubiera imaginado!

- Él me confío su secreto, antes de marcharse también me encargó a su hijo y, junto con él, toda la información que conocía con respecto a los de su especie, tanto sus debilidades como sus puntos fuertes – Dumbledore lo miró fijamente y Peter cerró los ojos, tomando el valor que necesitaba para contar todo antes de morir –. Él nunca fue hechizado con una poción, como les hicimos creer a todos. Dumbledore, lo que te voy a confiar es algo sumamente importante, más de lo que crees o imaginas, y lo hago sabiendo que lo manejarás con sabiduría y prudencia.

Dumbledore asintió y le acercó un vaso de agua para que el hombre no resintiera tanto la garganta por el esfuerzo que le suponía el hablar tanto. Esa era la forma de pagar de Peter por el silencio que siempre mantuvo.

- Tom Ryddle no era su verdadero nombre, poco sé de él en realidad, sólo sé que fue el último vampiro del linaje de Caín luego de la muerte de Jesucristo. Cuando Jesucristo murió, todos los hombres fueron liberados de sus pecados incluyendo a los vampiros. Muchos de ellos anhelaron volver a ser lo que eran antes. Fue entonces que las generaciones que llegaron se criaron anhelando el poder del que sus antepasados hablaban; encontraron la manera mediante las artes oscuras, así han perdurado a través del tiempo, pero ninguno llevaba dentro de sí la sangre de Caín que se extinguió cuando Jesucristo murió. Caín se negó a la salvación que el mismo hijo de Dios le ofrecía y cuando subió a la tierra caminando entre los mortales supo que su teoría era cierta: ni uno sólo de sus hijos habían quedado entre los vivos.

Dumbledore guardó silencio tratando de asimilar las palabras de Peter; sabía de los vampiros creados de forma "no original" (por llamarle de alguna forma), mas nunca se imaginó el motivo.

- No sé cuánto tiempo se mantuvo buscando inútilmente alguna seña que le indicara que tenía descendientes "vivos". Llegó la edad del ocaso de Roma, fue entonces que encontró a Christian, un aristócrata romano nacido en Inglaterra. Al conocerle, vio en él el aura que le indicaba que de alguna forma era un descendiente humano de su sangre, de la mismísima estirpe de Zillah, su segunda hija. Caín no podía creerlo pues la sangre de sus tres primeros hijos había muerto con el diluvio, pero poco le importó pues había encontrado a alguien con quién compartir y volver a formar un reinado ahora que sólo quedaban ellos dos como sangre pura. Habló con Christian una noche en que el aristócrata lloraba por la muerte de su amor, Caín le convenció para no quitarse la vida y de obtener algo más grande con lo que podría volver a ver a su doncella cuando reencarnara. Entonces, Christian fue convertido.

- ¿Christian era… Tom Ryddle padre? – preguntó el anciano con cierto recelo. Peter asintió y Dumbledore se llevó la mano derecha a la boca –. ¡Por Merlín¿Y cómo es que Tom sigue creciendo de forma normal sin mostrar el más leve signo de la especie a la que pertenece?

- A eso iba – apuntó el hombre sonriendo levemente –. Cuando Caín y su padre anduvieron por el mundo, en la Edad Media para ser más exactos, Caín encontró a otra descendiente humana, pero ésta apenas era una niña. Él quería llevarla consigo, sin embargo si la convertía en ese momento la pequeña jamás crecería. Fue entonces que supieron de los magos, de las artes oscuras y de los vampiros creados con ellas. Magos oscuros les hicieron conocer el hechizo que permitiría que su sangre no detuviera el crecimiento de la pequeña y de las futuras generaciones en adelante. Hicieron que la sangre que Caín había dejado beber a la pequeña luego de morderla, se durmiera de tal modo que despertara cuando estuviera madura, a los 17 años precisamente. Caín estaba feliz al igual que Christian. Sin embargo, para esos tiempos los vampiros artificiales habían descuidado su moderación con sus víctimas y los magos habían creado algo para tratar de defenderse.

»Caín sabía que su hijo aún era débil, al igual que la pequeña y no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a sus dos hijos. Entonces, pidió algo más a los magos negros: quería que Christian reencarnara una vez que los cazadores dejaran en paz su búsqueda de vampiros y que, como la pequeña, despertara su poder a los diecisiete años. Los magos negros le dijeron que su sangre sólo podría reencarnar junto con el alma hasta tres siglos más tarde, de hacerlo antes o después sería humano y nunca despertaría su sangre real. Caín accedió al igual que Christian y Juliet, y ambos hermanos fueron asesinados. Caín les prometió a sus hijos volver por ellos y lo cumplió. Los educó y les enseñó todo lo que tenían que saber para poder seguir en la tierra, les enseñó la diferencia entre ellos y los vampiros artificiales. Permaneció un largo tiempo con ellos hasta que Christian se sintió preparado para explorar el mundo por su cuenta y también para ir en búsqueda de su amada. Caín le dejó marchar y se quedó con la pequeña Juliet.

- Pero entonces¿cómo fue que lo conociste cuando él estaba por cumplir los trece años? Al despertar su herencia debía quedarse con los diecisiete años – aseveró el anciano mientras Peter tosía –. No me explico eso.

- Él encontró a su amada y con ello comenzó su maldición. Se suicidó cuando ella le traicionó. Caín no podía con el dolor que sentía, ni tampoco la pequeña Juliet y por eso volvió a buscar a los magos oscuros. El precio anterior que Caín había pagado era un poco de su sangre, pero esta vez el precio fue más alto. Estos brujos eran más oscuros y viles que sus antepasados, tenían la ambición de controlar las fuerzas de todos los condenados y pidieron la vida de Caín a cambio. Un alma del linaje antiguo a cambio de otra. El trato se hizo, pero no fue Caín quien cedió su vida. Juliet se adelantó y les estropeó los planes a los magos, pero a cambio salvó la vida de su padre y su hermano volvió.

» Pero los brujos decidieron vengarse, Christian no volvería sino hasta dentro de tres siglos más tarde. En ese tiempo transcurría casi el final del Renacimiento, entonces él llegaría en el siglo XX. Caín decidió desaparecer y confió su secreto a una maga blanca que le amaba como a nadie en el mundo. Le encargó a su hijo cuando naciera y se fue a dormir en las profundidades de Nod. La maga pasó el secreto al heredero de su siguiente generación y así continuó, pero antes de morir ella… decidió hacer algo por Caín, Juliet también renacería junto con Christian y ambos conservarían todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos recuperándolos al tener los doce años. Pero esto Caín no lo supo y fue un misterio incluso para Christian saber cómo llegar a Nod o cómo llamar a su padre. Sabía que él podía oírle y saber todo lo que pasaba con su hermana y él, mas no aparecía a pesar de saber que su hija estaba viva y que nadie le culpaba. Ambos se sintieron muy solos y al cumplir los diecisiete años, los dos se hicieron más unidos que nunca tras la visita de Gabriel que habló con cada uno por separado para cumplir con su cometido. Ambos escogieron seguir la senda de los condenados.

- Entonces Tom…

- Sí, él también tendrá la oportunidad de escoger su camino.

- Después de eso, ella quería ir a explorar el mundo y le prometió regresar pronto, Christian accedió y nos quedamos los dos.

- ¿Tú nunca… la conociste?

- La vi algunas veces, era hermosa, con el cabello rubio y los ojos amatista más bellos que hubiera visto jamás. Desde pequeña poseyó un aire tierno y sin embargo también tenía un toque de amenazante. Cuando ella se fue, Christian no pudo muy bien con su soledad y sabía que ni su hermana podría ayudarlo con ello. Quería encontrar a su padre pero tampoco deseaba dejar sola a su hermana y sin ningún otro heredero de la sangre de Caín, sencillamente no podía marcharse. Él no sabía que podía engendrar un hijo y entonces él me pidió que le ayudara a "crear" uno. Para ambos era algo aberrante, yo tampoco sabía que él podía tener un hijo con alguien y por ello decidimos acudir a la magia para hacerlo. Buscamos y encontré la forma, pero necesitábamos una maga sangre pura y con ciertas características que cumpliera para que no se diera cuenta de lo que realmente era Christian y de lo que llevaría dentro. La elegida fue la madre de Tom, Mérope Gaunt, le dimos a beber una poción para que se enamorara perdidamente de Christian pero lo que nunca supimos era que no hacía falta, yo lo averiguaría años más tarde al encontrar un libro donde decía que de haber sido al contrario nunca se hubiera fecundado nada.

- ¿Y él la amó? – preguntó el anciano mientras Peter sonreía levemente.

- He ahí otro secreto que ninguno sabía, parte de la herencia del linaje de Caín consiste en que los vampiros escogen a su pareja a los diecisiete años. Esa era la característica principal que debía de cumplir la madre de su hijo, pero tampoco lo supimos sino hasta más tarde. En realidad no puedo contestarle si la amó o no, es un misterio incluso para mí – tosió de nuevo, su frente se encontraba completamente sudada y su voz se tornaba más y más ronca conforme seguía hablando –. Sin embargo, ella enloqueció cuando Christian se marchó sin decirle a dónde. Ahí comienza la historia de Tom que tú conoces.

- ¿Quieres decir entonces que Christian sigue vivo? –preguntó un desconcertado Dumbledore.

- No lo sé con seguridad, Juliet aún lo está pero no he sabido nada de ella desde que se marchó. Quizá algún día decida visitar a su sobrino. Con todo lo que te he dicho y el poco tiempo que me falta para morir, entenderás que el destino de Tom trae consigo algo más grande que ser un simple mago. Tú lo viste desde el día que nació y es por eso que te lo confío a ti. Quiero que él conviva con el mundo mágico, que sepa lo valioso de la vida y que en esos catorce años que le restan para tomar su decisión tú le enseñes tu filosofía y tus principios. Confío en que él no se deje llevar por las corrientes de ambición que puedo percibir aún estando a un paso de rendir cuentas por mis actos. Christian le dejó una carta a Tom antes de marcharse y yo te he dejado una carta con las pociones y los hechizos que Tom necesitará si decide aceptar la senda de sus antepasados. Cuando él escoja a su pareja, entre ambos decidirán si darle en qué momento será iniciado el mortal para vivir con el don oscuro – alcanzó a decir entre jadeos.

- ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarles tantas cosas a tus amigos? – Preguntó el anciano guardando las cartas en su túnica –. Todo pudo haber sido diferente si les hubieras dicho.

Peter se encogió de hombros y suspiró apesadumbrado, volviendo a toser de nueva cuenta.

- Siempre he sido un cobarde, pero quisiera que tú pudieras corregir mi error, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus y tú. Yo sé que en ese ambiente Tom nunca resentirá su pasado, quiero pensar que la negrura que veo en su futuro son obstáculos y no su alma. Me gustaría decirles a mis amigos cuánto los apreciaba y que si los traicioné no fue porque los odiara, pero por Tom todo lo valía, no por ser un descendiente de los antiguos o por el poder que tuviera…, sino porque su padre me lo confío a mí a pesar de todo y porque el pequeño se ganó completamente mi corazón. Ahora deben marcharse los tres, estoy seguro de que los _hermes_ vendrán pronto, dile a Tom que siempre estaré con él y que nunca hice nada que no fuera por su bien.

Dumbledore asintió y tomó la mano de Peter entre las suyas, sonriéndole para luego salir de la habitación seguido de la señora, que venía tras de él angustiada preguntándole qué había sucedido. Entró a la pieza de Tom tomándolo cuidadosamente entre los brazos y se dirigió a la sala donde el doctor esperaba.

- No hay tiempo qué perder, doctor, Peter está muerto y todos debemos irnos. Un mal está por llegar – anunció el viejo director y el doctor no se hizo del rogar –. Madame, agárrese de mi túnica que usaremos el trasladador.

Todos se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares. En tanto, Peter estaba por acabar con todo lo que pudiera servirle a _ellos_ para cumplir su cometido.

- Peter Pettigrew¿qué crees que haces? – Preguntó una voz femenina entre las sombras.

- Tú…

- ¿Quién más habría de ser? Los otros tardan demasiado, sabes cómo es esto.

- ¿Qué oíste? – Preguntó alarmado.

- Lo suficiente para afirmar que eres un mentiroso – respondió la dama.

- No dije ninguna mentira.

- Pero ocultaste una verdad, y a eso también se le llama mentir.

- ¡No podía decirle eso!

- ¡Oh, claro que podías! Pero sigues siendo un cobarde y morirás siéndolo, pero da igual. Yo sigo aquí y vigilaré que eso que callaste no interrumpa la vida de Tom. Por tu alma espero que lo que hiciste no cause desastres, porque, si es así, me aseguraré de encontrarte aunque estés en el mismo infierno. He ido y salí de allí, sin mayores problemas puedo ir por ti y no te gustará nada, y, eso, puedo garantizártelo.

La dama se esfumó y Peter se quedó a merced de las sombras, mientras una lágrima corría por sus mejillas, susurró un hechizo: _Incendio_.

En otro lugar, Dumbledore se encontraba en Hogwarts y ya había llamado al Ministerio para que la orden de alarma fuera dada: Los _Hermes _habían retornado.

En tanto, cinco magos se encontraban de frente a una casa llena de fuego. Los cinco tenían capuchas negras cubriéndoles el rostro mientras la lluvia caía sobre ellos. Todos ellos sonrieron y se marcharon, mientras un par de ojos observaban lo que sucedía y desaparecieron justo cuando uno de los cinco magos se giró hacia donde estaba.

Eso había estado cerca…

- Y pensar que a mí no me gustaban los mocosos, ahora deberé cuidar a un trío. Estúpidas gitanas, una vampiro con deberes morales qué cumplir… genial… – masculló bufando con molestia –. Lo que hago por la familia.

Sin más, se perdió entre la oscuridad que aquella noche de lluvia le brindaba, rumbo a su nuevo destino con un mocoso de ojos grises.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Continuará…**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Je, nada mal el comienzo ¿cierto? Bueno no hay nada qué agregar porque esto apenas comienza pero si quieren que el asunto se agilice pero dejo en claro que esta historia será una especie de AU –no pienso destruir en su totalidad el mundo que Rowling nos regaló, sólo modificarlo–, dejen reviews o si no, no hay capi ni aquí ni en ni en otro lugar donde me conozcan xD_

_Gracias por leer._

_Inocent Muggle._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.- Ningún personaje de Rowling es mío y ya he dicho que el argumento central es de Haruko FLCL a quién respondo su desafío con esta historia.**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**2**

**Presentaciones previas a rivalidades**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Ocho años más tarde._

Corría el agradable mes de marzo, el invierno se había marchado dejando a su paso la vida floreciendo de forma esplendorosa de nuevo. El Callejón Diagon estaba atestado de magas y magos que, junto con su familia, iban y venían para las compras de la temporada y adelantando los útiles escolares.

Una familia llamaba mucho la atención. La líder era una pelirroja de estatura mediana y facciones de ángel, un par de hermosos ojos verdes viendo con curiosidad las cosas más curiosas que se le atravesaran. A su lado iba el que probablemente sería su esposo, un hombre alto y de lentes, el cabello negro revuelto y su mano firmemente sujeta a la de su esposa. Detrás de ellos venían otro hombre muy atractivo de cabello negro y ropas que a simple vista se podían adivinar carísimas. A su lado venía un hombre de aspecto tranquilo, el cabello castaño bien peinado y los ojos miel destilando alegría hacia el pequeño a su lado. Éste era aún pequeño para la edad que debía tener, poseía las mismas esmeraldas que las de su madre y el mismo cabello revuelto de su padre cubriendo de forma agraciada su frente, era más bien tímido con personas extrañas, pero sumamente hiperactivo una vez que entraba en confianza.

- ¡Cissy! – gritó de pronto la mujer pelirroja llamando a una rubia que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle.

La rubia volteó suavemente y sonrió a más no poder al ver quién le llamaba. Intercambió unas palabras con su esposo e hijo y juntos se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba el otro grupo.

- ¡Lily, cariño! – saludó la mujer de ojos azules abrazando a su amiga – ¡Cuánto tiempo! Oh pero si aquí está Harry, hola cariño.

Harry sonrió tímidamente, después la mujer saludó a los demás miembros de la familia de Lily, lo mismo que su esposo e hijo.

- Ay Draco, has crecido mucho y ni qué decir de lo guapo que estás – dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo al hijo de su amiga –. Si al menos fuera más joven.

Draco le sonrió de forma sincera sin perder el toque aristócrata que reinaba por su familia. A pesar de que su padre no se llevara muy bien con los demás hombres presentes, siempre había sentido una simpatía hacia Lily y que él mismo compartía. La mujer tenía un ángel dentro que la hacía simpática a los ojos de todo el mundo, era de las pocas personas que merecía toda la sinceridad y simpatía de la gente en general, aún si era Gryffindor.

- Potter – saludó cortésmente el jovencito rubio al muchacho de ojos verdes.

- Malfoy – respondió escuetamente el más joven de los Potter.

Los saludos terminaron y acordaron ir a tomar el café a la mansión de los Malfoy, Narcissa quería enseñarle unas plantas nuevas que había conseguido en su viaje por la región asiática y además también tenía que darles a sus amigos los regalos que les había traído.

Las dos damas iban caminando al frente de todo el grupo, hablando y riendo como si no se hubieran visto en años, aunque la verdad era que apenas habían pasado dos semanas sin verse. Lucius charlaba con Remus y de vez en cuando intercambiaba algunas palabras con James Potter. En tanto, Sirius caminaba junto con sus dos queridos retoños, hablando de Quidditch, escobas y dándoles los "consejos" que ambos necesitarían al entrar a Hogwarts.

- Si los dos no se llevaran tan "bien" ya hubieran tenido en su bolsillo a muchas niñas. No lo entiendo Draco, tú no eres petulante como tu padre y Harry no es tan loco como el suyo, no veo porqué los dos…

- Tío... – advirtió Draco sonriendo suavemente.

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad – resolvió cruzándose de brazos.

- Por eso mismo, padrino, Malfoy y yo no compartimos las mismas aficiones – apuntó Harry correspondiendo a la sonrisa de Malfoy sin que ambos se dieran cuenta.

Sirius observó callado y completamente atónito la escena, entre boquiabierto y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Vio que sus dos pequeños habían continuado caminando y él se repuso de la sorpresa anterior. Sonrió arrogantemente con una frase en mente "Si como no…, lo que ustedes digan".

- ¡Draco! – llamó un jovencito que debía estar cerca de los doce años, cabello negro y ojos marrón, hermoso y varonil.

El menor de los Malfoy se giró y se detuvo junto con Sirius y Harry, los demás habían avanzado lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de que no estaban ahí.

- ¡Tom! Qué bueno es verte, pero ¿no deberías estar en la escuela? – preguntó el rubio saludando a su amigo con un abrazo.

- Sí, pero Dumbledore me mandó por una cosa que estaba en la cámara de Gringotts y aquí me tienes – respondió el jovencito sonriendo hasta que reparó en la presencia de Harry y Sirius –. ¡Harry, perdona que no te vi.

- Está bien, te presento al tío de Draco y padrino mío, Sirius Black – presentó el ojiverde mientras Sirius sonreía y saludaba de mano al jovencito –. Sirius, él es Tom Ryddle, un amigo que Dumbledore me presentó cuando fui de visita con mis padres a Hogwarts.

- Encantado de conocerle, señor Black.

- Igualmente, pero llámame Sirius y si me lo permites te llamaré Tom.

- No hay problema, bueno chicos debo irme. Dumbledore mide mi tiempo y tengo una clase qué atender, nos veremos en junio para tu cumpleaños Draco. Cuídense – fue lo último que dijo mientras salía corriendo en dirección opuesta por la que ellos pasaban.

- Interesante muchacho¿es el aprendiz de Dumbledore? – preguntó Sirius mientras seguían caminando para alcanzar a sus familias.

- Sí, así es – contestó el ojigris.

- Es extraño que no lo haya visto en algún cumpleaños, quizá no prestaba demasiada atención – sus dos sobrinos se encogieron de hombros y los tres continuaron sus charlas.

Sin embargo, Sirius había notado algo en el muchacho que le había puesto los pelos de punta. No sabría explicarlo pero sin duda no le había gustado la miradita que le había puesto a Draco y luego a Harry, ya después averiguaría con el mismísimo Dumbledore si era necesario para saber qué pasaba ahí.

- ¿Cuántas veces les hemos dicho que no se atrasen? – reclamó una furiosa pelirroja a los tres cuando éstos doblaron la esquina.

- Perdona, mamá, es que nos encontramos con Tom en el camino – se excusó Harry sonriendo.

- Anda, Lily, no seas tan enojona, mira que ni yo puedo resistirme a la sonrisa de ángel que tiene tu pequeño hijo. Y en todo caso quien tiene la culpa son todos los hombres, ellos estaban a cargo de los pequeños.

- Óyeme Narcissa, ustedes dos nunca debieron de separarse del mundo hablando de chismes y dejarnos a nosotros a cargo¡ustedes son sus madres! – reprochó Sirius, aterrándose por dentro de la gélida mirada que su prima le enviaba.

- ¡Nosotras siempre estamos al pendiente de todos ustedes¿No puedes ni siquiera cuidar unos minutos a tus sobrinos?

- Narcissa, cálmate, no les pasó nada y Sirius no los abandonó. Mejor…

Draco suspiró pesadamente, otra batalla entre familiares a la vista, pensó. Se giró para ver hacia Harry y le encontró frente a un aparador de escobas. Curioso, se acercó al jovencito de ojos verdes.

- ¿Quieres que vuelvan a pelear esta vez porque te has perdido? – preguntó mientras Harry le miraba con una evidente molestia.

- En todo caso también sería tu culpa, por haberte alejado.

- Estaba bromeando – dijo Draco paseando su vista por cada una de las escobas.

- ¿Tú tienes una escoba? – preguntó Harry de pronto.

- Sí, pero la cambiaré por la nimbus 2.000 que saldrá pronto.

- …

- ¿Tú has subido a alguna?

- Sabes cómo es mi madre, más extrema que la tuya y no me ha dejado. Estoy seguro que, de no ser porque está entre las materias, ella no me dejaría subir a una ni estando en Hogwarts – Draco sonrío al igual que Harry –. Pronto entraremos…

- Sí, nos quedan cuatro meses más de vacaciones.

- Yep¿sabes a qué casa entrarás?

- Slytherin por supuesto – Harry rodó los ojos preparándose para otro discurso de aquellos en los que los ideales de Lucius Malfoy salían a relucir –. Supongo que tú piensas entrar a Gryffindor, Sirius y tu padre se mueren si entraras a Slytherin.

- Tal vez – respondió ligeramente sorprendido por la respuesta/pregunta del Slytherin –. Aunque probablemente me vaya a Hufflepuff.

Draco se giró suavemente hacia Harry y notó que éste se encontraba en un estado pensativo. Claro, de no ser así ¿cómo es que hablaban de forma tan civilizada y hasta casi amigable? El ambiente se rompió, Harry hablaba con él como si se tratara de su conciencia, no como el Draco Malfoy que en verdad era.

- Je, cómo se nota que no eres ni un poco de lo que tu madre es, ni siquiera eres como tu padre. Tendrás mucho parecido físico con ellos, pero no tienes talento ni ánimo de un león o cuervo. Tienes razón, tu lugar está entre los Hufflepuff.

- ¡Al menos no seguiré lo que mis padres digan!

- Es mejor eso a sentir lástima por ti mismo y deprimirte por tu falta de valor. ¡Supéralo ya, Potter!

Harry se quedó absolutamente descolocado por las palabras del rubio, había entendido a la perfección la indirecta. Sirius había observado toda la escena una vez que se desprendió de culpas de parte de las dos familias, y éstas por su parte también habían oído la última parte de la discusión.

Lily y Narcissa intercambiaron miradas y con éstas se dieron a entender que ya se verían más tarde.

- Padre, quiero irme ya – dijo Draco siendo apoyado por éste.

- ¡Draco! Debes pedirle una disculpa a Harry y tú también debes hacerlo Harry – señaló Remus más que enfadado por la situación.

- Yo no pienso disculparme con alguien que siente pena por sí mismo – soltó Draco.

- ¡Draco! – regañó su madre mientras su hijo le devolvía una mirada de indiferencia.

- Ya has oído, Remus, mi hijo no se va a disculpar y es mejor que no busquemos más problemas. Vámonos de una vez, Narcissa – dijo Lucius abrazando a su hijo.

- Un momento Lucius Malfoy, esto no se queda así. Sabes la forma en que tu hijo ha ofendido a Harry y debe disculparse por eso – dijo James completamente furioso.

Lily abrazaba a Harry y Sirius decidió actuar al ver la mirada dolida en ambos chicos.

- ¡James, cálmate! Harry también le ofendió, pero en este momento ninguno de los dos están en condiciones de ser forzados y lo que menos necesitan es que ustedes dos se peleen. Luego hablaremos, ahora deja que se marchen.

- Pero Sirius…

- Luego, James, luego – pidió su esposa apoyando a Sirius mientras sonreía suavemente – Ya hablaremos de esto después, nosotros también nos marchamos porque hay cosas qué hacer en el ministerio. Cuídense y nos veremos pronto.

- Perdona por todo, Lily, ya me encargaré de hablar con ellos dos – dijo Narcissa.

Lily asintió y le guiñó un ojo como acto de complicidad.

- Descuida, ya lo arreglaremos.

Los tres magos rubios desaparecieron dejando al otro grupo. Harry no se atrevía a ver a su madre ni a Sirius.

- Harry, quiero suponer que sabes lo que has hecho y que en su momento remediarás el daño, independientemente de lo que Draco haga – Harry asintió y Lily alzó su vista hacia el lupino –. Remus¿podrías llevar a Harry a casa? James y yo debemos ir al Ministerio y Sirius debe ver algo en Gringotts.

- Por supuesto, Lily. Vamos Harry.

- Anda, tigre, no pasa nada – consoló James a su hijo abrazándolo –. No te sientas mal, fue una rencilla normal entre casas. Debes acostumbrarte a ello, simplemente los Gryffindor y los Slytherin no convivimos sanamente. No entre hombres.

Harry se dejó conducir por Remus y no vio en ningún momento hacia Sirius. Sentía vergüenza por haber atacado a Draco por el punto débil que Sirius le había comentado. Interiormente se aterrorizó de pensar que había actuado como un Slytherin, no quería ir a esa casa junto con Draco. Le asustaba la maldad que podía ser capaz de poseer entre las serpientes y sin darse cuenta apretó la mano de Remus un poco más fuerte. Remus no dijo nada y continuaron el camino en silencio.

Mientras tanto, Sirius caminaba rumbo al banco mágico con las manos en los bolsillos. Pensaba en la forma en que sus sobrinos habían actuado, Draco se había mostrado tan frío y por un momento le había dado un poco de miedo ver la furia en esos ojos grises a pesar de que su rostro se mostraba impasible. Y Harry… en Harry había notado un orgullo muy grande y por un segundo pensó que podría soltarle un hechizo a Draco sin todavía haber aprendido gran cosa de encantamientos. Ambos tenían un potencial enorme, y eso le dejó un vacío en el estómago. Jóvenes con tanto potencial eran de aquellos en los que había la certeza de que tenían algo grande que realizar. Pensó en el destino de sus chicos e interiormente pidió que no fueran por caminos separados. Jamás podría tomar partido, por más que todos pensaran que su favorito era el ojiverde…

-:-.-:-

- Profesor Dumbledore, aquí tiene lo que me mandó a traer –dijo Tom dándole el paquete al director.

- Gracias, Tom.

- No hay de qué, profesor.

- Tom, hijo, sabes que puedes llamarme Albus. ¿Qué tal tu visita al pueblo?

Tom se sentó en una de las sillas de frente al escritorio rústico del director y sonrió de forma sincera.

- Me encontré con Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, estaban de compras junto con sus familiares. Dentro de algunos meses ellos entrarán a primer año.

- Sí, así es. Supongo que el joven Malfoy quedará en Slytherin, como toda su noble familia.

- Sí, así lo espero. Pero tengo dudas sobre Harry, él debe tener todo el corazón de un Gryffindor pero sus padres son poderosos y ha crecido en un ambiente de magia muy bueno, no sé si quede en Gryffindor o en Slytherin.

- Recuerda que en Gryffindor no cuenta el nivel de magia, sino lo que el mago lleva dentro del corazón. Depende de qué sea más fuerte en el señor Potter, su deseo por ser más talentoso o el valor que lleve dentro.

- Sí, tienes razón, Albus. Bueno, debo marcharme a mis clases. Nos vemos luego.

Tom salió de la oficina del Director mientras Albus sonreía de forma enigmática. El trío del destino estaba completo.

De pronto, una nota llegó por la chimenea para ir a parar en su escritorio. Lo abrió y el contenido le dejó pensativo. Estaba por llegar el momento en que debía decirle la verdad a Tom…

-:-.-:-

Los meses pasaron y ahora era 31 de julio, el cumpleaños de Harry ya había pasado. A pesar de la discusión anterior, todos habían dejado una pelea que no era suya. Sirius y Remus se habían encargado de ello.

Todos habían asistido al decimoprimero cumpleaños de Draco, y ese día que había sido el cumpleaños de Harry, Draco y su familia también asistieron. Sin embargo, de las pocas conversaciones amigables que habían sostenido, solamente quedaron palabras cortantes y llenas de frialdad por parte del rubio porque Harry casi ni habló.

Ahora se encontraba sentado en el borde del enorme ventanal que su habitación tenía. Pensando en su próxima entrada a Hogwarts, él no conocía a casi nadie. Desde aquel incidente no deseó saber más de ninguna otra persona que no se acercara por sí sola y a decir verdad no muchos habían intentado acercarse. Los pocos que lo hicieron habían sido Terry Boot, cuyo padre trabajaba en el departamento de salud del hospital de Saint Mungo junto con su madre pero el muchacho estaba un año adelante y la otra persona había sido Luna Lovegood pero ella no entraría sino hasta dentro de un año. Solamente conocía a una persona de su edad y no llevaba una buena relación con él.

Su padre siempre le habló del espíritu de los leones de Gryffindor, al igual que Sirius. Remus le había hablado de las cuatro casas en general al igual que su madre. Él tenía miedo de defraudar a su padre y a Sirius, pero lo que más miedo le daba era quedar en la casa de las serpientes, el ir a dar a Hufflepuff no era tan malo como lo supondría el entrar a Slytherin. Aunque también sabía que no debía ser tan presuntuoso, quienes caían en Slytherin todos eran magos con un gran potencial, tanto en coeficiente como en magia y él no destacaba mucho de los jóvenes promedio.

- ¿Sabes Harry? Comienzo a creer que no te hace mal estar acompañado de Draco – susurró una voz detrás de él cubriéndole la espalda con una manta –. Al menos con él no estás triste, es un gran paso que muestres algo más que serenidad en un ambiente melancólico.

- ¿Qué cosas dices, Sirius?

- Ustedes dos siempre serán mi orgullo, no importa a qué casa vayan y es por eso que me gustaría que los dos estuvieran juntos aún estando separados. Yo sé que tú no le desagradas del todo y que lo mismo pasa contigo. Solamente es necedad competitiva lo que ustedes dos tienen y que heredaron de sus padres. Pero no por ser Potter y Malfoy tienen que estar peleando siempre, has un intento por abrirte un poco más, Harry, no eres solamente Potter así como él tampoco es únicamente Malfoy.

- Lo intentaré, Sirius. Pero si él se sigue mostrando arrogante olvida que trate de llevarme de forma cordial con él.

- Bueno, eso ya es un inicio.

Sirius sonrió a su ahijado y lo llevó a la cama, arropándolo de forma cariñosa y depositando un beso en la frente del pequeño, quitándole los lentes para dejarlos en la mesita de noche.

- Mañana iremos por unos lentes nuevos, insisto en que no deberías de usarlos pero bueno…

Harry sonrió y se fue al mundo de los sueños. Por Merlín que el deseo de su padrino se cumpliera, no quería entrar a la escuela para pasársela peleando…

-:-.-:-

El tan esperado día llegó, todos despidieron a sus hijos en la estación en la que esperarían el expreso de Hogwarts. Harry ya se encontraba a bordo buscando un compartimiento vacío y al encontrarlo se sentó en él dedicándose a observar la vista y pensando en las palabras de su padrino.

La puerta se abrió revelando la figura de un muchacho de unos once años con el cabello un poco menos rojo que el de su madre y de ojos azules.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Harry asintió y se sintió de pronto muy incómodo –. Gracias, los demás compartimientos estaban llenos.

Harry sonrío y el otro muchacho también lo hizo, le tendió la mano y Harry la aceptó.

- Ronnald Weasley, puedes llamarme Ron.

- Harry Potter.

Ronnald abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y Harry sintió que se ponía rojo de la pena. ¿Por qué ese muchacho le veía con respeto?

- Tu padre es James Potter, el jefe de los aurores y tu madre es Lily Potter-Evans, la mejor medimaga que haya existido.

Ron también encontró sin querer la cicatriz que el muchacho llevaba en su frente, pero decidió desviar su vista antes de que Harry se diera cuenta. No era nada cortés preguntar por eso.

- Ehh… bueno sí, ellos son… – titubeó el ojiverde.

- Mi padre es Arthur Weasley, también trabaja en el ministerio en el departamento de control de artefactos muggles hechizados. – Ron frunció la nariz con molestia y prosiguió –. Aunque no sabe mucho de muggles pero le gusta su trabajo, ama a los muggles. Tengo otros seis hermanos, Charlie es el mayor y…

Harry estuvo escuchando la historia de la familia de Ron por horas y le había puesto toda su atención al jovencito pelirrojo. Le había agradado y pronto perdió la timidez con él. Ron le contó de las hazañas de sus hermanos con cierta amargura y después estuvieron riendo por un largo rato hasta que pasó el carrito con los aperitivos y Harry pudo observar que Ron no parecía ser de dinero, pero no le gustaba comer solo y le invitó a Ron varios de los dulces que el carrito traía.

- Disculpen¿han visto algún sapo por aquí? – fue la voz de una chica que interrumpió la charla entre los chicos.

Tenía el cabello castaño y estaba sumamente esponjado, de tez blanca y los ojos castaños. También parecía que tenía los dientes delanteros un poco más largos de lo normal, lo cual le daba el parecido a un conejito, o eso pensó Harry.

Los chicos negaron.

- A un chico llamado Neville se le perdió, si la encuentran ¿podrían llevarla al vagón de a lado? – Ambos asintieron –. Bueno en realidad no sé mucho sobre las mascotas de Howgarts y se me hace un poco raro que sólo nos dejen traer ranas, lechuzas o gatos.Na­die en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando reci­bí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supues­to, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, es­pero que eso sea suficiente por aquello de no provenir de una familia de magos... Por cierto, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y ¿ustedes son…?

- Ronnald Weasley.

- Harry Potter.

Hermione abrió con sorpresa los ojos y se sentó junto a Harry completamente emocionada.

- Tu madre es Lily Potter-Evans, la mejor medimaga de toda Inglaterra.

- Err… sí, así es.

- ¡No sabes cuánto la admiro! Pero bueno, debes hablarme más de ella y por ahora debo marcharme, deberían ponerse ya sus túnicas porque estamos por llegar.

Ambos chicos asintieron y la jovencita desapareció del vagón. Ya tenía la sospecha de que el pequeño fuera Harry Potter por la cicatriz en su frente, pero consideró que no era pertinente hacerle saber al chico cómo lo había reconocido. Sin conocerlo sentía pena por él, jamás hubiera deseado estar en su lugar.

- Tengo la impresión de que ella tiene un alto sentido de la responsabilidad¿te diste cuenta de cuántas veces mencionó la palabra "deber"?

Harry asintió y se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco le había desagradado. Se encogió de hombros y decidieron hacer caso a la jovencita. Muy pronto llegarían a Hogwarts y también conocerían el comienzo de sus caminos.

Harry comenzó a sentirse nervioso, pronto sería seleccionado a una casa, se volvería a ver con Draco y empezaría su formación como mago.

No se dio cuenta exactamente de cuánto tiempo pasó pensando en su futuro en Hogwarts porque para cuando volvió a la realidad ya se encontraban dentro del castillo aguardando a la profesora que había visto antes de que se fuera.

- ¿Qué esperamos exactamente, Ron?

- Aguardamos nuestra selección de casas, Potter – se adelantó a responder otra persona.

Harry no quería mirar al Slytherin, pero algo en el tono que éste había empleado con él le hizo enojar y mantuvo con el rubio un duelo de miradas. Malfoy luciendo arrogante y él, desafiante; como siempre.

- Harry¿quién es? – preguntó Ron visiblemente desconcertado por la escena.

- Mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy – dijo el rubio sin apartar su vista de las joyas esmeraldas.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Continuará…**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Je, bueno en este capítulo no se revela gran cosa pero me pareció más conveniente para la historia desarrollarla más o menos desde el principio para que no pareciera que quiero hacerlo todo demasiado rápido o muy lento. _

_Como pueden ver, he dejado a todos vivos y pues de alguna forma Harry debía tener la forma de ser que adoptó de su vida con los Dursley además de la dichosa cicatriz por la que es famoso, por tanto me vi obligada a hacer algo para que Harry no fuera todo alegría y buena persona que confía en todo el mundo, ya sabrán a su tiempo de qué se trata._

_Mientras tanto, ya saben… mientras más reviews, más rápido seguirán viendo esta historia. Chantajista lo sé, pero es justo y necesario._

_Me despido y Gracias por leer._

_Inocent Muggle._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer.- Lo sabemos, ningún personaje es mío._

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**3**

**El hombre de tormentos**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Ron no pudo evitar ahogar una risita por el nombre del jovencito rubio. Éste se giró furioso hacia él y le miró de forma despectiva.

- No necesito preguntar tu nombre – afirmó con una sonrisita de superioridad –. Pelirrojo y pecoso que porta una desgarbada túnica de segunda mano. Debes ser un Weasley.

Ron se quedó callado ante las palabras lanzadas con tanto desprecio por Malfoy mientras sus orejas adquirían un rojo intenso de vergüenza. Harry, en cambio, se sintió más furioso con el rubio¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a alguien? Sabía por su padre del carácter de Lucius Malfoy pero nunca se imaginó que ese niño lo había heredado a tal grado, nunca lo vio en todos los años que tenía de conocerlo.

- Muy pronto entenderás, Potter, que habemos familias de mejor categoría que otras. Si me lo permites, yo podría enseñarte a diferenciar mejor los niveles que hay en nuestro mundo – dijo Draco ofreciéndole la mano.

Harry aún lo miraba furioso, bajó la vista hacia la mano de Malfoy, pero no la aceptó para sorpresa de todos.

- No, gracias. Yo sólo puedo darme cuenta de las diferencias entre las personas, no necesito de tu ayuda – dijo ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, Draco dejó de sonreír y clavó sus dagas plateadas sobre las esmeraldas prometiéndole con ellas una guerra.

La profesora regresó y Draco se marchó con los compañeros que probablemente conocía de años atrás. Harry se dio cuenta entonces que, a partir de ese momento, le había aceptado la propuesta de batalla a Malfoy y se sentía entre mal y emocionado a la vez, aun así no quiso saber por qué. Después Ron le comentó entre susurros que aquella mujer alta y de cabello negro que vestía una túnica esmeralda y sombrero puntiagudo se llamaba Minerva McGonagall e impartía la materia de Transformaciones, pero no supo más de eso porque después fueron conducidos en una hilera a través del vestíbulo hasta pasar en medio del Gran Comedor.

Harry no reparó mucho en la ostentosa decoración del salón, ni en los platos y copas de oro como tampoco se fijó en el "techo" del Gran Comedor pues volvió a sentir aquella sensación de emoción y miedo; adrenalina. Sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente y que amenazaba con salirse en cualquier momento. Podía percibir la mirada de los jóvenes más grandes sobre él y todos sus compañeros, también la de los profesores. Pero su atención la tenía puesta sobre el sombrero desgastado, sucio y viejo que estaba en un taburete de madera al frente de todo el salón. ¿Qué tendría que hacer¿Algún truco con la varita o quizá sacar animales del sombrero? Podía oír que el Director hablaba, pero no podía identificar las palabras que éste decía y luego vio que el sombrero movía una rasgadura cerca del borde, que Harry había pensado era un hoyo por lo raído del artículo, pero que en realidad había resultado ser la boca del sombrero.

Si no había oído las palabras del Director, mucho menos oyó siquiera lo que sea que el sombrero dijera. Apenas y volvió a la realidad al escuchar los aplausos que todos los miembros de las Casas hacían.

- Cuando oigan sus nombres – escuchó que la profesora McGonagall decía con un gran rollo de pergamino ya desenrollado en las manos –…quiero que pasen al frente y se sienten en el taburete, yo misma les colocaré el sombrero y la selección vendrá por decisión del mismo.

Entonces Harry sintió más temor¿y si el sombrero se tardaba horas hasta decirle que tenía que ir a dar a Slytherin¿Qué si decía Hufflepuff? Pudo ver como sus compañeros iban uno a uno pasando al frente y cada uno iba a sus mesas cuando el sombrero gritaba su destino. Lejanamente podía oír los aplausos de cada una de las mesas, a veces unos más intensos que otros. ¿Qué pasaba?

- Granger, Hermione – alcanzó a oír Harry de labios de la profesora y luego vio el nerviosismo de la chica cuando el sombrero fue colocado en su cabeza –. ¡Gryffindor!

Harry sintió de nuevo que se moría apenas oyendo como la mesa más alejada a la izquierda, la de los leones, estallaba en aplausos. En tanto, Draco aún se encontraba enojado por la actitud de Potter y no ponía nada de atención en la selección, ya se esperaba que no pudieran ser los mejores amigos y en realidad no era eso lo que le importaba. El problema era que le había prometido a su madre no llevarse mal con Potter pero ese niño era el necio que le metía en problemas. En cuanto a la selección de casa, no sentía muchos nervios; sabía que quedaría en Slytherin, pero le daba escalofríos pensar en qué sucedería si el sombrero exclamaba Gryffindor.

- Malfoy, Draco – ahí estaba, su nombre, era ese momento en que debía centrarse en él y en el momento, por tanto: sus deseos.

Harry escuchó el nombre de Malfoy y, aún temblando ligeramente, observó como éste se abría paso con un aire elegante y tomaba asiento de forma altanera en el taburete. Vio cómo el sombrero se acercaba a la cabeza del rubio y sin que alguien lo advirtiera…

- ¡Slytherin! – exclamó el sombrero apenas habiendo tocado la cabeza del heredero Malfoy.

La mesa de las serpientes, la más alejada de la derecha, aplaudió fuertemente, conscientes de la imagen soberbia que debían mantener manteniendo al margen su exaltación. Draco se levantó y fue en dirección a su mesa, caminando contento y de forma altiva. Se sentó a lado de Tom que le felicitaba y, por un momento, el rubio creyó haber visto los ojos curiosos del Director sobre su nuca junto con una sonrisa asomándose entre la espesa y larga barba de éste mas decidió no ponerle atención.

Harry vio que cada vez quedaban menos compañeros por ser seleccionados y, para aumentar su nerviosismo, podía percibir la mirada divertida del Director y otra demasiado intensa proveniente de un profesor con un turbante en la cabeza.

- Potter, Harry – dijo la profesora con una sonrisa.

El momento había llegado. Harry se acercó con paso lento hasta el taburete donde se sentó. Los murmullos habían comenzado ya, provenientes tanto entre los compañeros que restaban y los miembros de las Casas.

- Mmm… Interesante – dijo el sombrero mientras Harry repetía una y otra vez "No Slytherin" –. Así que no quieres ir a Slytherin¿estás seguro? Veo un gran potencial mágico en ti, no tienes malas intenciones y en Slytherin podrías tener lo que siempre has deseado.

- No Slytherin – repitió mentalmente Harry con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente.

- Bueno, si estás seguro de que un Slytherin no deseas ser y tu corazón late de forma tan fuerte y determinada es mejor que seas un… ¡Gryffindor!

La profesora le quitó el sombrero dirigiéndole una sonrisa amable y después Harry se dirigió a la mesa de los leones sintiéndose aliviado. La mesa Gryffindor estalló en aplausos y unos gemelos, que debían ser los hermanos de Ron, comenzaron a exclamar "Tenemos a Potter" una y otra vez para el agrado de sus compañeros de casa.

Draco había observado el paso torpe con el que Harry se había movido y también notó cómo el sombrero había tardado tanto en su decisión, también le vio mover ligeramente la boca pero no pudo entender o leer las palabras que profesaba el sombrero. Entonces, cuando por fin hizo saber su decisión, algo dentro se oprimió con fuerza justo en su pecho y había sonreído de forma desdeñosa, estaba en sus destinos llevar una guerra a cabo.

Harry había saludado a muchos de los miembros de la casa que se habían presentado y al girarse a ver la mesa de los profesores, descubrió que el Director le sonreía de forma sincera. Harry correspondió el gesto y después se dedicó a atender las relaciones sociales que le requerían.

Apenas terminó de saludar a las personas que le vitoreaban su llegada al colegio, el sombrero había vuelto a gritar ¡Gryffindor! Ron había llegado casi corriendo a la mesa y sus hermanos le felicitaron revolviéndole el cabello y jalándole las mejillas. Harry rió un poco hasta que escuchó al sombrero gritar ¡Slytherin! Al girarse a ver al otro miembro de la casa de las serpientes, vislumbró a un muchacho de cabello negro azulado y ojos azul añil. Lo reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de uno de los amigos de Malfoy y sabía que de ese chico tampoco se podía esperar nada bueno.

También alcanzó a ver que, cuando Zabini (si mal no recordaba el apellido), se sentaba a lado izquierdo de Draco, una muchachita de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos miel ya estaba charlando amenamente con el rubio. Rápidamente a la charla se les unió Zabini y pudo notar que Tom se veía entre inquieto y molesto. No siguió observando más la mesa Slytherin y volvió a centrar su atención en sus compañeros de casa.

La profesora enrolló el pergamino y se retiró. Entonces Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie y todos guardaron silencio.

Harry oía lejanamente el discurso de bienvenida del Director puesto que sus ojos estaban puestos de nuevo en los ojos de su rival rubio que anunciaba con los labios que ese año no sería para nada tranquilo. Cuando Malfoy apartó su mirada, Harry desvió la suya hasta el profesor con turbante que había visto antes de sentarse y justo como aquél le vio en ese momento, así le miraba ahora.

Algo dentro de su cabeza comenzó a punzarle de forma dolorosa cuando desvió su vista al profesor junto al del turbante. Intentaba no soltar ningún sonido que descubriera su malestar, sentía que un sudor frío le recorría y después todo se volvió oscuro…

-:-.-:-

Harry comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y al no ver bien, buscó a su lado sus gafas que encontró inmediatamente. Recorrió con la vista todo el lugar en el que se encontraba y no vio a nadie más ahí.

Se levantó y caminó con los pies desnudos inspeccionando la estancia donde se encontraba, por el olor a medicinas dedujo que se encontraba en la enfermería de la escuela. Aunque a decir verdad no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, únicamente se acordaba de la selección y de la mirada del otro profesor que estaba junto al de turbante que lo miró en el momento en que algo dentro de su cabeza comenzó a doler.

- Así que ya estás despierto, Potter – dijo a modo de saludo una voz más que conocida.

- Malfoy¿qué haces tú aquí?

- Por si no lo recuerdas, soy el único con el que has llevado una relación "amistosa" de más tiempo. Me concedieron permiso para venir a verte y decirte que tus padres no podrán venir sino hasta el fin de semana. Han surgido algunos casos muy urgentes para ambos y Remus junto con Sirius les ayudan.

- ¿De qué tipo?

- No lo sé, Potter – respondió el Slytherin cruzándose de brazos –. ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

- No lo sé¿sabes qué dijo la enfermera?

- Exceso de emociones fuertes, tu organismo colapsó – informó el ojigris.

- Ah… oye Malfoy¿sabes cómo se llama el profesor que estaba junto al de turbante morado?

- Sí, es mi padrino y se llama Severus Snape. Es el profesor de Pociones y el Jefe de mi casa¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Curiosidad, me perdí todo lo relativo a las casas y sus reglas¿recuerdas?

- Hm… bueno no hay mucho en realidad, la jefa de tu casa es la profesora McGonagall y para ir a tu habitación, debes ir a la torre Gryffindor y atravesar el cuadro de la Dama Gorda para pasar después con una contraseña que obviamente desconozco. No es gran cosa en realidad, lo interesante llegará mañana que comenzaremos las clases.

- Oye, Malfoy¿te das cuenta que estamos hablando normalmente?

- Lo ameritaba la situación, aprecio a tu madre y además la mía me quitaría muchos privilegios si le desobedezco. Pero que te quede bien claro, Potter, que no intento ganarme tu amistad porque después de todo fuiste tú quien despreció la mía.

- ¡Insultaste a alguien que no te había hecho nada!

- Se estaba burlando de MI nombre, si eso te parece nada ahora ya sabes que con el nombre de un Malfoy nadie, y que te quede bien claro, absolutamente nadie juega con él.

- Eres tan pedante como tu padre.

- Y tú no tienes nada de los tuyos.

- ¡Lárgate!

- ¡Por supuesto, no fue por mi gusto venir a buscar a un remedo de león.

Draco salió hecho una furia de la enfermería mientras Harry se sentó en su cama y trató de conciliar el sueño, sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente. Le molestaba tanto la arrogancia de Malfoy que había veces en las que temía no poder controlarse e irse a los golpes con él. Nunca le había gustado la gente que hacía menos a otros y tanto Lucius como su hijo eran un claro ejemplo de esas personas indeseadas.

- Estúpido Malfoy…

Después de un rato de llegar a su casa, Draco se encontraba acostado en su cama cerrando los ojos intentando calmarse. Potter era tan… Gryffindor, le sacaba de sus casillas por completo a él¡el príncipe del autocontrol! Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, sencillamente con Potter cerca no era posible estar calmado y eso añadido a su reciente odio hacia los híbridos no ayudaba en nada pues Potter representaba todo lo que él odiaba, a excepción de la sangre de Lily; ella era la gran excepción, y en cuanto a Remus, el lupino era tolerable.

-:-.-:-

Los días pasaron y Harry había entablado una muy buena relación con todos los miembros de su casa y el ambiente alegre había influido en ello. No volvió a sentir ningún dolor parecido al que sintió el día del banquete y por fin había llegado el día que más había esperado: aprendería a montar y manejar una escoba.

El problema era que la clase la compartía con los Slytherin, al igual que Herbología y Pociones, a decir verdad desde la clase de Pociones le habían quedado pocas ganas de pelear con Malfoy. Snape le había bajado muchos puntos a su casa por nimiedades y a él lo destruía con la mirada y ni siquiera sabía el motivo de tan grande odio. Por supuesto que tampoco había intentado averiguarlo y nada más había decidido restarle importancia.

- Bueno, jovencitos, sitúense en el lado izquierdo de la escoba, pongan la mano derecha sobre ésta y griten "Up" – indicó la profesora de cabello cano, regordeta y de aspecto severo.

Draco Malfoy fue uno de los primeros cuya escoba llegó a su mano a la primera llamada, al igual que la de Harry. Hermione al igual que Seamus Finnigan habían tenido problemas con la escoba, pero una vez que todos la tenían en sus manos Madame Hooch les indicó el siguiente paso, aunque no todo salió como ella esperaba de una clase con chicos de primer año…

- ¡Señor Longbottom, baje de esa escoba ahora mismo! – Decía la profesora a la figura flotante de un chico de cabello negro y cara redonda mientras se alejaba más y más de la vista de todo el mundo pidiendo ayuda –. ¡Por Merlín! Ese chico ha perdido el control de su propia escoba.

De pronto, se escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose y al ver lo que era se dieron cuenta de que la escoba se había impactado directamente contra un muro de la torre Gryffindor y Neville estaba atorado en una lanza de las estatuas en la parte media de la torre de junto, su túnica se había atorado antes de que Neville se fuera a impactar junto con la escoba contra el muro.

- ¡Madame, se caerá si no usa usted un hechizo para traerlo pronto! – exclamó Hermione completamente alarmada.

La profesora asintió y salió corriendo en dirección al chico.

- ¡Auxilio¡Ayúdenme por favor! – gritaba Neville tratando de no moverse para que su túnica soportara lo más posible.

Entonces todo ocurrió en un instante, la profesora estaba por llegar a donde Neville cuando la túnica de éste cedió al peso de su portador y Neville comenzó a caer completamente aterrorizado. La profesora no supo qué hacer y sin más le tendió los brazos al pequeño, haciendo que la caída del chico fuera lo menos dolorosa posible aunque fuera a costa suya.

Las carcajadas de los Slytherin no se hicieron esperar, mientras que los Gryffindor se acercaban corriendo a su amigo.

- ¡Señor Longbottom¿se encuentra bien? – Preguntó la profesora con Neville desmayado encima suyo – Se ha desmayado, todos quédense aquí y que a nadie se le ocurra subir a una escoba, quien me desobedezca quedará expulsado de la escuela¿entendido?

- Sí, madame – respondieron todos los niños al unísono.

La profesora se marchó con Neville frente a ella siendo transportado gracias al bendito hechizo de levitación que había recordado hasta ese momento.

- ¿Vieron la cara de horror de ese perdedor? – Preguntó Malfoy agachándose para recoger un pequeño objeto que seguramente Neville había dejado caer en medio de su accidente – Miren nada más, ese tonto tenía una snitch de juguete. Sin talento y pretendiendo hacerla de buscador cuando ni siquiera sabe sostenerse en una escoba tan lenta.

Todos los Slytherin rieron ante el comentario de Draco. Harry lo vio y Draco percibió que la molestia en el Gryffindor aumentaba. Estaba aburrido y deseaba divertirse, no había mejor remedio que hacer erizarse a los gatos de Gryffindor para divertirse jugando con ellos.

- La colocaré en un buen lugar para que la busque – comentó subiendo a su escoba dirigiéndose a los árboles más altos del castillo.

- ¡Dame eso ahora, Malfoy!

- ¿La quieres, Potter? – dijo deteniéndose un momento mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se asomaba en sus labios –. Ven por ella.

Harry accedió al desafío a pesar de las palabras de Hermione que trataba de detenerlo y se dirigió al encuentro de Malfoy. Se sentía tan enfadado por la actitud tan cínica de éste, se estaba portando como un niño malcriado. ¿Dónde había quedado el niño cortés que Narcissa había criado?

- ¿Qué te crees, Malfoy¡Tú pudiste haberlo ayudado! – Gritó Harry completamente molesto ya desde arriba –. ¡Tú sabes más que yo de hechizos para evitar caídas dolorosas!

- Pruébalo – soltó con una carcajada el otro – .Yo no tengo por qué ayudar a los pulgosos sin talento como él. Deja de perder el tiempo¿o es que acaso no venías por esta pequeña porquería?

- ¡Dámela ahora mismo, Malfoy!

- Ya te lo dije, ven por ella…

Draco sonrió de forma despectiva y lanzó la imitación de snitch hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, pero ésta se abrió y se perdió de su vista aunque no para la de Harry.

Él vio claramente cuando la snitch se detuvo y se dirigió a una de las torres del castillo y la siguió sin detenerse a pensar en nada más. Vio como ésta estaba a punto de doblar para ir al suelo y aceleró la velocidad de la escoba. Un poco más, pensaba y en un instante frente a una ventana logró darle alcance a la snitch para atraparla y bajar antes de que alguien más viera que había roto las reglas de madame Hooch.

Sus amigos corrieron a celebrarle la victoria sobre Malfoy y su impresionante desempeño con la escoba. Harry se sentía feliz y completamente realizado, no le tenía miedo a las alturas, es más ¡hasta podía pasársela volando el resto de su vida!

- Harry Potter – llamó presurosa una voz severa, rompiendo el momento feliz de Harry –. Acompáñeme.

Harry le dejó la pelota a Ron, cerró los ojos y siguió a la profesora McGonagall, esta vez si que la había hecho y en grande.

Mientras tanto, Draco veía con una sonrisa como McGonagall se llevaba a Potter seguramente a su despacho para darle las últimas noticias. Se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo, la deuda con Potter había quedado saldada aun si éste no lo sabía. Con que su orgullo estuviera libre de favores ahora sí podría competir libremente con Potter. Aunque en medio de su plan, Potter iba a terminar debiéndole una que él no se cobraría, le iba a ganar a Potter sin la ayuda de un ajuste de cuentas.

Entre tanto, Harry seguía el paso de la profesora con la cabeza gacha. De no haber seguido las provocaciones de Malfoy no estaría tan cerca de ser expulsado, se sintió mal de pronto. No le gustaba para nada la imagen que seguramente su madre proyectaría al saber la noticia de que su hijo sería expulsado de la escuela en menos de una semana de haber llegado.

- Espéreme aquí, Potter – indicó la profesora.

Harry asintió y siguió pensando en las reacciones de sus familiares. Sin darse cuenta, ahora tenía enfrente a Oliver Word, de quien sabía, era el capitán de Gryffindor e iba en cuarto grado.

- Potter, te presento a Oliver Wood. Oliver, Harry – presentó la profesora luciendo emocionada y sin más agregó –. Wood, he conseguido el miembro que te hacía falta.

-:-.-:-

Harry aún no se creía lo que pasaba. Toda la torre Gryffindor había celebrado su nombramiento como el nuevo Seeker de la casa y él se había sentido como en un sueño. ¡Ni en sus más remotas fantasías había imaginado que tendría talento para jugar Quidditch! Seguramente su familia vendría el mismo sábado para felicitarlo y él esperaba impaciente su llegada. Con esto en mente se quedó dormido, sólo quedaba el viernes de clases…

Sin embargo, despertó a las 3 de la madrugada completamente empapado de sudor. Había vuelto a soñar con aquello que más le atormentaba. Sabía que el sueño no volvería y muchas noches más a partir de ésa se despertó a esa hora. Aún el día en que su familia llegó a visitarlo.

James y Sirius le habían abrazado muy fuerte apenas tuvieron la oportunidad. Su padre le habló de algunas tácticas que podría usar en los partidos y Sirius le subió los ánimos hablándole de las jugadas espectaculares de muchos jugadores famosos. Su madre le habló de tener cuidado en los juegos y Remus le dijo que debía divertirse y no solamente buscar un trofeo. Por supuesto que James y Sirius discutieron con el lupino por eso; pero todo en general había distraído y animado a Harry, aunque no lo suficiente.

Después de aquella visita, las clases de la semana transcurrieron con relativa normalidad, pronto llegó la hora en que tenía que entrenar para los próximos partidos de Quidditch. Cuatro veces por semana, Harry se encontraba en los campos de juego entrenando arduamente junto con los otros integrantes del equipo. Oliver Wood había demostrado ser un capitán exigente y lleno de optimismo. Sus entrenamientos eran muy duros y a pesar de eso, los integrantes no se quejaban porque realmente estaban mejorando. Wood aún no había hecho oficial la noticia de que Harry jugaría como buscador, pues había decidido que sería su arma secreta.

También durante las semanas siguientes había establecido una gran amistad con Ron y era el pelirrojo el que le animaba sin saberlo en sus momentos de melancolía. Hermione Granger muchas veces los buscó y había ocasiones en que ellos tenían que esconderse de la chica ya que, a pesar de ser simpática, era demasiado responsable para un par de niños como lo eran ellos.

Incluso Snape había pasado a formar parte de su rutina. Aquel tipo de cabello grasiento y túnica negra larga siempre encontraba cualquier razón para bajarle puntos a su casa. Lo peor era que a veces se aprovechaba de lo malo que era Neville en Pociones, no que Ron y él distaran mucho de la suerte del pobre chico.

Aun así, solamente en el viento había logrado librarse del pasado que no recordaba muy bien. En otras ocasiones, en los pasillos, descargaba parte de su malestar con Malfoy que también le provocaba los pleitos, aunque nunca se percató de que el rubio tampoco estaba en muy buenas condiciones de ánimo cuando reñían. Y junto con esa monotonía, llegó Hallowen.

Los preparativos habían comenzado y Harry había entablado una bonita amistad con Hagrid, el semigigante guardabosques de la escuela. Le había parecido una persona muy amable desde que sus padres se lo presentaron y no tardó en tenerle confianza.

- ¡Oigan chicos, esperen! – pidió Hermione dejando sobre la fuente su lectura de la tarde para seguir a Harry y a Ron a través del patio. Las últimas clases del sábado habían finalizado y ambos chicos habían preparado un día de campo con Dean y Seamus en el lago.

- Y aquí viene la señorita comelibros abandonando su cueva entre el conocimiento – soltó Ron en un susurro que Hermione alcanzó a oír.

Harry se rió e inmediatamente se sintió mal al ver el rostro triste de la chica que detuvo su persecución y se fue rumbo a la escuela aguantándose las lágrimas. El ojiverde decidió que más tarde se disculparía con ella, en realidad no le caía mal y sencillamente había sido nada más el momento en que decidió ponerse a actuar como un patán. Justo como Malfoy, pensó.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y llegó la tan esperada noche de Hallowen. Harry había buscado a Hermione por todos lados pero nunca logró dar con ella y ya estaba por comenzar el banquete del día de las brujas.

- ¿Han visto a Hermione? – le preguntó a una de las gemelas Patil.

- Está en los baños cerca del tercer piso llorando – respondió la chica para luego tomar asiento junto a Lavender Brown.

Harry se fue corriendo hasta donde le habían indicado que Hermione se encontraba. Todos sus movimientos fueron seguidos por los ojos grises de un jovencito que negó suavemente y maldijo por lo bajo sus tontos presentimientos.

- Vengo en un rato, Tom. No me estoy sintiendo muy bien – dijo para escabullirse e ir detrás de ese tonto Gryffindor.

Tom Ryddle le observó alejarse y sintió lo más parecido al enojo corriendo por sus venas, pero decidió hacer caso omiso a ello y dedicarse a disfrutar del banquete.

- ¿Hermione? – Preguntaba Harry al otro lado de la puerta del baño de las chicas –. Escucha, sé que debes estar molesta conmigo por lo de Ron pero no fue mi intención burlarme de ti, ni tampoco la de Ron…

Escuchó un ruido raro al otro lado de la puerta y presintió que algo no andaba bien, además de que había comenzado a sonar una tranquila melodía: - Voy a entrar¿oíste?

Otro ruido demasiado fuerte para provenir del llanto de una chica y lo que vio dentro de la habitación le dejó un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo por completo.

- Vaya, vaya¿qué tenemos aquí? Venía buscando una cosa en especial y no me esperaba poder matar dos pájaros de un tiro… – murmuró la voz de una persona detrás de un enorme perro negro de tres cabezas que dormía plácidamente.

- ¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí?

- No creo que esas sean las preguntas adecuadas... ¿Sabes Potter? Confirmo una vez más que tu sangre es justamente la que buscábamos y al haber estudiado tu comportamiento por un largo año, supe la forma en que podía atraerte a nosotros pero no me esperaba que llegaras antes de tiempo.

- ¿Quién es usted en realidad? – preguntó sintiéndose un tanto inseguro, había algo en la habitación que no le gustaba en lo absoluto además del detalle del enorme monstruo y la música tranquila.

- Mi nombre puede ser Charles o Gilbert¿qué importa el nombre? Más bien deberías informarte del asunto por el que no saldrás de aquí – Harry pasó su vista por todos lados tratando de encontrar un medio para escapar cuando la puerta fue cerrada –. No trates de buscar algo que no existe, Potter, la única forma de que escapes de nosotros es pasando por mi cadáver.

Harry vio al misterioso hombre a los ojos, o eso supuso porque el rostro del individuo no podía ser visualizado, y volvió a sentir ese dolor punzándole dentro. Imágenes borrosas llegaban a su mente y de pronto la luz verde que lo destruyó todo.

- ¡Tú!

- Oh, veo que por fin me has recordado – puntualizó el hombre riendo desdeñoso –. Aunque no puedas verme por completo. Sí, Potter, soy yo, uno de los hombres que le arrebataron la vida a tu pequeña hermana.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Continuará…**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Ejem, me matarán por cortarle justo cuando lo interesante llega, pero bueno se detendrán al último momento porque éste día cumplo años y soy inmune a todo xD -pero no diré cuántos -o-. Ya había mencionado yo que debí escribir algo por lo que el joven Potter se comporte como lo hacía luego de salir de casa de los Dursley. Aquí está el comienzo de su verdadero pasado en esta historia. Creo que haré tres o cuatro capítulos por cada libro hasta llegar al año donde todo lo interesante comienza, pero descuiden que le pondré unos toques extra ligeros para que no se aburran. _

_Como habrán visto, omití algunos detalles que no eran tan necesarios como la selección de casa y otras cositas más ya que si no lo hacía nos íbamos a llevar más capítulos del primer libro y pues acelerando un poco más las cosas no me queda más que esperar a que no se aburran con esta forma de llevar la historia. Y bueno, ya saben pero para recordárselos: sin reviews no hay actualizaciones y mil Gracias por leer._

_Inocent Muggle. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer.- Ya queda claro que ningún personaje me pertenece.**

* * *

**4**

**Intersecciones**

* * *

- ¡Explícate ahora mismo¿Por qué la asesinaste? – exigió saber el ojiverde poniéndose frente al hombre.

- ¿Por qué lo hice? – preguntó el hombre luciendo sorprendido –. ¡Cielos, no pensé que tus padres nunca te dijeran el motivo por el que tu hermana fue asesinada y tu frente quedara con esa cicatriz. ¿En verdad no sabes por qué tienes ese "recuerdo" en tu frente?

- …

Harry se había quedado en silencio y el hombre comenzó a reír estruendosamente. En lo más profundo se interesaba por lo que el hombre decía y al mismo tiempo esperaba que el monstruo que lo separaba de aquél no despertara con tanto ruido porque entonces si se vería en problemas, aunque no estaría tan mal si también mataba al tipo ese.

- Bueno joven Potter, no veo por qué deba esconderle yo una verdad que usted tiene derecho a saber – el individuo comenzó a salir de donde se encontraba, pero no dejó que la luz le descubriera.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

De pronto, Harry sintió que había un enorme temblor por debajo de sí. El enorme perro seguía dormido, por tanto no podía provenir de él…

- Joven Potter, ya le he dicho antes que su sangre es perfecta y puesto que también la compartía su hermana nos vimos en la necesidad de hacer unas pruebas, aunque luego supimos que la de ella tenía algunas imperfecciones – Harry apretó con fuerza los puños –. Lily Potter justamente en este día cumpliría ocho años¿cierto?

- ¡Vaya al punto! – exigió mientras cerraba la mandíbula fuertemente.

- Veo que tampoco tiene una gran paciencia, eso es algo que siempre se puede corregir pero bueno. Creo que tú no recuerdas muy bien aquel 15 de julio hace ocho años. Tus padres les habían dejado al cuidado de su nana porque junto con Black y Lupin habían tenido que acudir a una reunión muy importante por la noche. Dos irrumpimos en tu casa, asesinamos a tu cuidadora y fuimos por ti y tu hermana a sus habitaciones. Aún la recuerdo bien, apenas tenía unos cuantos meses de nacida y tú ya estarías por cumplir los tres años, ella era una bebé hermosa y parecía haber heredado el cabello rojo de su madre…

» En aquella noche nosotros necesitábamos del Elegido para destruir nuestro objetivo y ese único era uno de ustedes dos, sólo había una forma de averiguarlo y consistía en ver quién moría con aquel hechizo. Lo lanzamos al mismo tiempo mi estúpido compañero y yo, fue algo tan fuerte que la casa voló en pedazos y, cuando pude levantarme contigo en brazos, vi a mi compañero muerto con tu hermana entre los suyos y tú tenías esa cicatriz como muestra de que tu poder aún era débil y no habías podido reflejar el hechizo del todo. Fue una lástima que tu hermana no pudiera correr la misma suerte…

- ¡Eres un maldito! – Exclamó Harry sacando su varita apuntando de forma amenazante al hombre frente a sí –. Pero yo me voy a encargar de que te arrepientas por tanta bajeza¿cómo te atreviste a matar a una niña que apenas comenzaba a vivir?

- Con el valor que esta empresa requería, es verdad que fue una lástima acabar con la vida de una pequeña que seguramente sería muy hermosa, pero bien valió la pena. No quedó ninguna duda de que tú eras el Elegido…

- ¿Elegido para qué?

El hombre sonrió de forma sádica, a Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, pero siguió desafiando al hombre con aplomo. Tentándolo a seguir provocándole para no tentarse el corazón en caso de lanzarle un hechizo de muerte…

* * *

Hermione Granger se encontraba derramando lágrimas mientras el fantasma de una ex alumna de Hogwarts, de lentes y cabello negro lacio en dos coletas, trataba de "reconfortarle" hablándole de lo desagradables que eran los niños y de que no debía llorar por uno, que habían nacido inmaduros y así se quedaban.

A Hermione le dolía la cabeza y por una vez entendió a Harry y a Ron. Debía ser molesto tener una persona contigo que sólo te hablara de una cosa en específico y no parara de cacarear, pensó.

Aún se sentía dolida con ambos chicos, podía esperarlo del pelirrojo pero no de Harry. Aunque había visto arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero nunca se disculpó con ella. Quién sabe, quizá había tratado pero no la había encontrado. De pronto le pareció muy infantil estar ahí encerrada llorando por una broma de mal gusto que no debía afectarle.

Sin embargo, un nauseabundo aroma llegó a su olfato y tuvo que taparse la nariz para no percibir más ese desagradable olor.

- ¿Qué huele tan mal? – preguntó de pronto a una Myrttle que la miró y bufó con indignación.

- Estoy muerta¿recuerdas? – Señaló – ¡Mocosa insensible¡Yo no puedo oler!

Dicho esto, Myrtle se fue a uno de los cubículos y se metió dentro del retrete, marchándose del lugar.

Después de pararse, Hermione comenzó a sentir que todo a su alrededor temblaba. Se dio cuenta que no era un simple sentir¡en verdad estaba temblando! La madera de los cubículos resonaba al igual que las paredes y el goteo de agua se hacía cada vez más rápido.

Entonces, la chica lanzó un grito agudo y aterrorizado al ver el motivo de tanto ajetreo.

Un monstruo de más de tres metros de altura, de un color grisáceo asqueroso y el cuerpo completamente deforme al igual que la cara, se encontraba en la antigua entrada al baño de las chicas –había destruido la puerta–, y se acercaba a la chica tras escuchar aquel grito que tomó toda su atención.

- ¡AUXILIO! – gritó completamente horrorizada tratando de esconderse del trol que destruía con su bastón cada lugar por el que ella fuera a refugiarse: lavamanos, cubículos… hasta que no quedó más escapatoria.

Hermione cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando su inminente final, el mortal golpe que la mataría.

- ¡_Wingardium leviosa_! – exclamó la voz de un joven, arrebatándole al monstruo su arma para ir a estampársela justamente en la cabeza.

La enorme mole grisácea se tambaleó hasta caer estruendosamente en el piso, a unos cuantos metros de una Hermione que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. ¡Esa cosa había estado a punto de caerle encima!

El muchacho había estado cerca del tercer piso tras la noticia de que un trol había entrado. No había hecho caso a la orden de ir directamente a sus casas pues tenía que ir en busca de la persona que no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía. Iba caminando con cautela tras el sonido de los enormes pasos del trol cuando escuchó el grito horrorizado de la chica y se había apresurado a subir, quizá su amigo estuviera en problemas con esa chica, y además como bono extra podría probar la fuerza de sus poderes mágicos.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el apuesto muchacho de manera seca al ver que no se encontraba quien él esperaba.

- Sí... – alcanzó a responder la niña aún en estado de shock.

* * *

- Calma, pequeño Potter – de nuevo se escuchó el mismo sonido fuerte de momentos atrás, el tipo trató de poner atención a esto y luego volvió a poner su vista en el alumno –. Creo que después de todo las cosas no se pondrán tan fáciles. Te lo dejo de tarea el averiguarlo, nos volveremos a ver en otro momento, Potter, y, por cierto, técnicamente tú la asesinaste al reflejar el hechizo con el doble de la fuerza inicial…

El hombre desapareció, la música paró y el perro comenzó a abrir los ojos. Harry aún estaba ensimismado tras haber escuchado claramente las palabras de ese hombre, no se dio cuenta cuando aquél perro se había levantado e ido hasta donde él se encontraba. Olfateando el lugar y acercando más y más sus tres cabezas hacia él.

¿Qué importaba si lo despedazaba ahora? Ya lo estaba por dentro…

- _¡Alohomora!_ – alcanzó a oír lejanamente la voz de alguien gritando el hechizo.

La puerta se abrió y fue jalado hacia atrás antes de que el enorme perro se hiciera un festín de su cuerpo. Se sintió atrapado entre un par de brazos cálidos. No puso atención en el rostro de la persona, ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de ver quién era. Sólo sabía que quería morirse e irse a rogarle perdón a su hermana antes de caer en el infierno. No lo soportó y comenzó a llorar entre los brazos de ése que le había salvado.

Había confirmado lo que sospechaba: él había sido el verdadero asesino de su hermana.

Por su parte, aquella persona había llegado justo cuando la puerta se había cerrado tras de Potter y sin quererlo había escuchado todo lo que ese hombre le había dicho a Harry. Escuchó cada una de las palabras del individuo y reaccionó a tiempo tras saber la verdad de lo que siempre había atormentado a Harry. Abrió la puerta y le jaló antes de que aquel enorme monstruo se lo devorara en un bocado.

Harry no se había despegado de la calidez en la que se encontraba envuelto y sabía que el trigueño tampoco tenía noción de dónde o con quién se encontraba. La persona no dijo nada cuando Potter se aferró a ella y comenzó a llorar.

- _Desmaius_ – susurró una vez que Harry comenzó a calmarse al escuchar el ruido tan fuerte que procedía de uno de los pasillos cercanos –. Sería un golpe bajo que te enteraras que yo lo escuché todo – murmuró suavemente acariciando el cabello del niño completamente dormido – _Wingardium Leviosa.._.

* * *

- Gra-gracias – alcanzó a decir Hermione levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa.

- No me lo agradezcas, tómalo como el deber de tus superiores. La gente poderosa siempre tiene dos caminos: salvar o acabar con los débiles – dijo duramente el misterioso chico de cabello negro mientras la chica desviaba la vista con pena.

- Hermione Granger – se presentó la chica tendiéndole la mano al muchacho.

- Tom Ryddle – respondió sin aceptar la mano de la castaña que la bajó rápidamente.

En ese momento, la profesora McGonagall entró junto con el profesor Snape y los demás. Se estremeció al ver la enorme masa de pestilencia y suciedad que era el cuerpo del trol. Miró alternativamente a ambos chicos y frunció los labios.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? – exigió saber mientras Hermione se ponía nerviosa.

- Yo… yo… estaba aquí porque pensé que podría vencer al trol yo sola – respondió mirando a la profesora McGonagall –. Y él me siguió tratando de detenerme, salvándome del monstruo.

Snape frunció el ceño y Ryddle asintió.

- Considérense afortunados al estar vivos luego de enfrentarse a semejante monstruo – dijo la profesora mientras el profesor Snape se adelantaba y ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Tom –. Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin y Gryffindor.

- Y como gracias a mi alumno la señorita Granger fue salvada, Slytherin merece llevarse 15 puntos – la profesora gruñó en respuesta y Tom sonrió orgulloso –. Felicidades, muchacho.

- Gracias, profesor.

De pronto, escucharon un sonido aún más fuerte que el del trol del otro lado del pasillo. Los profesores sabían a qué se debía y salieron apresurados hacia el lugar, Tom los siguió de cerca junto con Hermione.

. ¿A dónde creen que van? – Preguntó el profesor Snape claramente molesto –. Vuelvan a sus respectivas casas y dejen de meterse en problemas.

Ambos asintieron maldiciendo por lo bajo y sin más remedio tuvieron que ir de vuelta a sus salas comunes.

* * *

Se había apurado a llevar a Potter hasta la entrada de la Torre Gryffindor, confiando en que quizá alguno de sus compañeros llegaría pronto y, un momento después, luego de que dudó por unos momentos el dejarlo ahí, comenzó a oír los murmullos alarmados de algunos leones.

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Tú no eres de esta casa y… ¡santo cielo¿Qué le ha pasado a Harry? – Inquirió el personaje del lienzo asustada al notar la palidez del desmayado trigueño.

- Silencio, madame, no debe decir que me ha visto por aquí o si no el joven Potter correrá un grave peligro. Cuídelo mientras sus amigos llegan.

Sin más, la persona desapareció de la vista de la Dama Gorda y ésta se sintió impotente al no poder ir a ayudar a Harry, pero le haría caso al muchacho, había visto que él le hablaba con sinceridad y ahora sólo debía preocuparse por Harry.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Slytherin, Pansy se encontraba al borde del colapso mientras Blaise trataba de calmarla.

- ¿Y si le pasó algo¿Qué tal si el trol ese lo golpeó? O peor aún¿qué tal si lo aplastó? – decía visiblemente angustiada.

- Cálmate Pansy, estoy seguro de que nada le ha pasado. Ya verás que pronto se aparece por esa puerta – dijo Blaise llevando sus manos hacia atrás de su cabeza, recostándose en uno de los sofás –. Además, Tom fue a buscarle.

- ¿Cómo que Tom fue a buscarme? – preguntó una voz mientras se adentraba a la estancia.

- ¡Draco! – chilló Pansy –. En verdad estás bien.

- Por supuesto¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

- Dragón, se nota que estuviste muy "ocupado" con Tom – Blaise calló al ver la mirada fulminante de Draco. Le quedaba claro que Draco no estaba para bromas y suspiró pesadamente –. Un trol entró y Tom fue tras de ti. Pensé que te lo habías encontrado en el camino.

- Ahora es más que claro que no fue así – interrumpió una voz fuerte y ronca detrás de él –. ¿Dónde demonios estabas, Draco?

Pansy y Blaise dieron un respingo al oír la voz tan enfadada de Tom y decidieron guardar silencio. No querían dejar solo a Draco y no porque desconfiaran precisamente de Tom, sino porque no estaban seguros de que esa persona que había pasado por la puerta fuera el Tom Ryddle que ellos conocían.

Draco se mantuvo tranquilo y se giró lentamente, sonrió arrogantemente y se sentó en otro de los sillones, justo enfrente de Tom.

- Eso, mi querido amigo, es algo que no te concierne – respondió tranquilamente.

Aquello sólo encendió más la rabia de Tom que apretó fuertemente los puños, sus nudillos se marcaban más y más hasta quedar casi blancos.

- Me concierne porque soy mayor que tú.

- Pero no es tu obligación, ni siquiera eres prefecto para demandar una respuesta o imponerme un castigo – dijo Draco sin perder la compostura.

- ¿Qué demonios te estás creyendo al hablarme así? – preguntó acercándose al rubio.

Draco se levantó con la misma calma y le enfrentó con una mirada de las más frías que pudiera poseer.

- Esa, Ryddle, no es la pregunta que deberías hacer – dijo suavemente –. Más bien, deberías preguntarte ¿quién demonios te crees tú que eres para hablarme así? Eres mi amigo y te respeto mientras tú no trates de inmiscuirte en asuntos de mi vida que no tienen nada que ver contigo. ¿Queda claro?

Tom escrutó con sus ojos marrones los grises de Draco y pudo ver en ellos que su compañero realmente hablaba en serio. Esa mirada gélida era la de advertencia y determinación. Se sentía enojado con el rubio por la forma en que le había hablado, pero de nada servía darle el gusto a Draco de ver cómo podía sacarlo de sus casillas.

- Je – se acomodó un mechón de cabello y dio media vuelta –. Deberías seguir tus propios consejos, Draco.

Se marchó a su habitación dejando a Blaise y Pansy visiblemente sorprendidos. Draco mantuvo la actitud indiferente aunque por dentro se sintiera perturbado. Había entendido a la perfección la insinuación de Tom.

- ¿A qué se refería exactamente? – preguntó Pansy mientras tomaba el cepillo que había dejado luego de no poder controlar más sus nervios ante la desaparición del rubio.

- Supongo que a mis peleas con Potter y la forma en que sé cómo dañarlo – respondió secamente.

- Ah – dijo Pansy satisfecha por la respuesta.

En tanto, Blaise se mantuvo callado. Ahí había algo más que el Dragón les estaba ocultando.

- Me voy a dormir, que nadie me despierte o interrumpa. Yo saldré solo de mi habitación – dijo subiendo las escaleras que le llevarían a la habitación privada que había conseguido tener gracias a su padrino.

Pansy y Blaise lo vieron irse y reiniciaron una charla pendiente acerca de sus planes para las vacaciones de diciembre.

Tom por su parte se encontraba acostado en su cama pensando en la forma que Draco había usado para hablarle. En todo lo que llevaban de conocerse lo había visto usarla con varias personas pero jamás con él.

- Ni con Potter… – se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos rememorando el rostro indiferente del rubio.

Era impresionante su forma de desafiarlo, el rubio era unos diez centímetros más bajo que él y no sabía tantos hechizos como él. Sin duda era un jovencito interesante y sabía que no era normal la forma en que tomaba todo lo que se refería y era Draco Malfoy; tan especial.

* * *

Harry abrió de golpe los ojos luego de ver de nuevo imágenes borrosas de aquel incidente, recordó algunas cosas de la noche en que su hermana murió y poco de lo que pasó tras su encuentro con aquel hombre.

- Has despertado ya, Harry… – dijo una voz amable apenas conocida.

- Profesor Dumbledore¿qué hace aquí?

- Creo que yo debería preguntarte eso, Harry – el anciano tomó asiento junto a Harry mientras éste se sentaba sobre su cama y apartaba la vista –. El joven Weasley al igual que la señorita Granger están en la torre muy preocupados por ti.

- ¿Hermione está bien?

- Sí, Harry. Tras su encuentro con el trol que irrumpió en el castillo, yo diría que está muy bien para las emociones tan fuertes de la noche.

- ¿Un trol entró?

- Sí, nadie se explica cómo pero logró entrar y se dirigió al baño de las chicas donde la señorita Granger se encontraba. Afortunadamente Tom se encontraba en los alrededores del pasillo y le salvó de la criatura – dijo mientras Harry suspiraba aliviado –. ¿Qué te sucedió, Harry?

- Profesor, en realidad yo no recuerdo cómo llegué hasta aquí…

- Bueno Harry, fuiste traído aquí cuando los gemelos Weasley te encontraron en la entrada de tu casa desmayado. ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te sucedió antes de perder la consciencia?

Harry se enfrentó con la mirada del Director, quiso contarle muchas de las cosas que ahora sabía pero se las calló todas. Aún tenía que averiguar unos asuntos y si el Director ponía la alarma de las recientes invasiones en la escuela, le complicaría más sus investigaciones.

- No, profesor, no recuerdo nada…

Albus Dumbledore sonrió comprensivamente y revolvió cariñosamente los cabellos de su alumno: - Entonces espero que te recuperes pronto para el próximo partido de tu casa. Si mal no recuerdo su primer oponente será Slytherin.

Harry asintió y el profesor salió de la habitación habiéndole guiñado un ojo antes de salir. Harry se sintió incómodo y al girar la vista a la ventana pudo ver que ya era de día.

- Es domingo – dijo una voz femenina al entrar a la enfermería.

- ¡Mamá! – Exclamó Harry mientras la mujer abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo –. ¿Qué haces aquí¿Dónde están mi padre, Sirius y Remus?

- Aquí estoy, campeón – dijo su padre entrando junto con Remus –. Sirius está peleando con el Director por la falta de atención sobre su escuela, mira que un alumno desmayado y un trol dentro no son precisamente los mejores ejemplos de una seguridad excelente en el ambiente…

Harry rió un poco junto con su padre y de nuevo desvió la vista. Había recordado que de no ser por él, su hermana estaría ahí con todos.

Lily notó el repentino cambio de ánimo de Harry y en silencio le pidió a los dos hombres que le dejaran a solas con el pequeño.

- Harry¿qué pasó?

- No lo sé, mamá – dijo evadiendo la mirada escrutadora de su madre –. Yo también desearía saberlo…

Lily no insistió, Harry no sabía mentir y menos a ella. Decidió aguardar a que su hijo se sintiera listo para hablarle al respecto, aunque ya tenía una leve sospecha de lo que atormentaba la cabeza de su hijo.

- Mamá… – llamó viendo a su madre finalmente a los ojos –. Si Lily viviera¿crees que le habría gustado montar en una escoba?

Lily sintió que su corazón se hacía añicos cuando vio los ojos rojos de su hijo y las copiosas lágrimas corriendo de ellos. Le abrazó con fuerza, dejando caer su propio dolor al ver a su hijo tan abatido, tan destrozado. Harry sollozó entre los brazos de su madre. No pudo evitarlo, sentía tanto dolor dentro que necesitaba dejarlo ir.

Ninguno de las dos esmeraldas parecieron haber percibido la presencia de la persona que cerró suavemente la puerta tras haber presenciado aquella escena. Después de todo seguía sin hacer caso a lo que deseaba para sí.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Ejem… se ha revelado por completo el pasado de Harry, y pues ya había notado que a Tom no le estaba dando tanta acción como su personaje lo requería así que dividí el capítulo en dos y añadí más de nuestro enigmático personaje por aquí. Han visto que no es tan bueno como debería ser al haber quedado bajo el cuidado de Dumbledore. Ahora, tal vez muchas querrán matarme por hacer sufrir tanto a Harry pero les prometo que… ¡esto no es nada! X3 _

_Aún faltan muchas cosas por saber y como ya vamos terminando por aquí el primer libro, prometo traer algo de diversión en el siguiente. _

_Reviews, reviews son mi paga y la vez pasada no fueron para nada favorables. Ustedes deciden qué tan rápido trabajo y una vez más Gracias por leer._

_Inocent Muggle._

_PD. Tú, sí, tú, no te olvides del review ¬¬ Gracias por la atención prestada xD. Hablo en serio ¬¬_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer.- Ya queda claro que ningún personaje me pertenece.**

****

* * *

**5**

**Lazos**

* * *

Una vez que Harry se recuperó y volvió a reincorporarse a las clases, transcurrió noviembre y el tiempo junto con él se volvió muy frío. Todas las mañanas los jardines aparecían con escarcha y el lago parecía hecho de acero.

Ese día era sábado y el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada estaba a punto de comenzar. Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban sentados en el Gran Comedor. Ron, comiendo rápidamente como de costumbre mientras Hermione trataba de hacer que Harry comiera algo.

- ¿Al menos un poco más de leche? – suplicaba Hermione.

- No, de veras no tengo hambre – contestó Harry sintiendo que su estómago se revolvía.

Se sentía tan nervioso. En cualquier momento saldría a la cancha y tendría su primer partido contra Slytherin. Todos los leones le habían dado sus mejores deseos, aunque las serpientes andaban por los alrededores soltando risitas burlonas que anunciaban el final de la casa Gryffindor.

Dieron las once de la mañana y Harry se encontraba ya en los vestidores junto con todo el demás equipo de Gryffindor. Fred y George estaba practicando un poco con sus armas y los demás comenzaban a ponerse sus túnicas rojas.

En el campo de Quidditch, ya se encontraban todos los alumnos sentados en cada grada. Hermione se encontraba hasta arriba junto con Ron, Dean, Seamus y Neville. Éstos habían aceptado la ayuda de la chica cuando ésta se ofreció a realizar hechizos para resaltar los dibujos de apoyo que la pancarta que habían hecho tenía y ahora el texto "Potter: El mejor", cambiaba de color mientras el león que estaba en la parte inferior se hacía grande y un poco más pequeño cada cinco segundos.

- Bueno – dijo Oliver, aclarándose la garganta.

- Éste es el gran día – complementó Angelina.

- Hoy¡les ganáremos a las serpientes! – dijeron Fred y George al unísono.

- ¿Entonces qué demonios esperan remedándome? – Preguntó con una sonrisa –. ¡Vayamos a ganar!

Los Gryffindor asintieron y se dirigieron al campo. Harry iba al final de todos, sentía que las piernas le temblaban y al girarse a las gradas, vio a su familia vitoreándolo a él y a su equipo. Se sintió renovado y lleno de ánimos.

La señora Hooch se encontraba en el centro del campo, los capitanes se acercaron a ella y ésta se aclaró la garganta.

- Quiero que den un partido limpio y sin ningún problema por parte de todos – exclamó fijando su vista especialmente en el capitán del equipo de las serpientes.

Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año alto y de la complexión de Oliver era el capitán de las serpientes. Harry vio por l rabillo del ojo un mini espectáculo en lo más alto de las gradas y al ver que se trataba de sus amigos junto con Hermione, se le aceleró el corazón y los ánimos se le levantaron aún más. Sentía tantas ansias por comenzar a jugar.

- Monten en sus escobas – pidió la mujer y cuando todos estuvieron sobre ellas, dio un fuerte pitido con el bonito silbato de plata.

Quince escobas se elevaron muy alto en el aire y bien lejos de la visión de los espectadores.

- Y la quaffle es atrapada por Angelina Johnson que se dirige a toda velocidad al territorio Slytherin. Talentosa y hermosa es esta jugadora además de…

- ¡JORDAN! – regañó la profesora McGonagall.

- Lo siento, profesora.

Lee Jordan era el comentarista de los juegos y siempre era vigilado de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.

- Y Johnson le pasa la quaffle a Bell que esquiva por poco una bludger que es inmediatamente desviada por George o Fred, no sé quién sea y… ¡no!, la quaffle es tomada por Marcus Flint. Y allá va, volando a toda velocidad y dejando a Bell y Johnson detrás. Tira y… ¡falla! Es bloqueado por el guardián y capitán Wood¡bien hecho Gryffindor! Wood pasa la quaffle a Spinnet, su grandioso descubrimiento, Spinnet va sola, tira y ¡no otra vez! Pucey se la arrebata y se dirige a anotar seguido muy de cerca por Flint… está muy cerca de los postes de gol, esquiva una bludger y se prepara para lanzarla, Wood se lanza y… ¡no! Han hecho una finta, la quaffle está ahora en manos de Flint que tira y ¡SLYTHERIN ANOTA!

Los gritos de las serpientes llenaron el ambiente, Gryffindor se quejó pero pronto siguieron con los ojos puestos en el juego.

Harry volaba por encima de donde se desarrollaba el juego buscando alguna señal de la snitch. De pronto, una bludger comenzó a perseguirlo y rápidamente llegó un Weasley que desvió de él la dirección de la bludger.

- Gryffindor ha logrado tomar posesión de la de la quaffle – decía Jordan –. Y allá va la excelente cazadora Angelina Johnson, esquiva a Pucey y a una bludger enviada con saña sobre sí, y acelera… ¡hey! ahí está la snitch.

Harry la vio un segundo antes de que Jordan la advirtiera, estaba detrás de la cabeza de Adrian Pucey. Se lanzó hacia el juego tras el resplandor dorado seguido de cerca por el buscador Slytherin, Terence Higgs. Todos los cazadores se habían olvidado de lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire observando lo que sucedía.

Katie Bell despertó y se lanzó hacia los postes de gol con el quaffle resguardada en su brazo y…

¡PUM! Marcus Flint le cerró el paso a Katie Bell justo cuando la snitch desapareció rápidamente de la vista de los Seekers.

- ¡FALTA! – exclamó Jordan mientras un rugido de enojo resonó entre las tribunas de Gryffindor.

Bell se aferraba a la escoba para no caer y Flint se dirigía a los postes de Gryffindor. Las bludger habían sido lanzadas contra el capitán Wood y Flint volvió a anotar.

- Después de esta despreciable y notable falta…

- ¡Jordan!

- Está bien, está bien, después de esa evidente y desagradable falta…

- No digas que no te lo advertí, Jordan.

- Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata a Bell, cosa que puede sucederle a cualquiera, así que penalti para Gryffindor y anulación del gol de Slytherin. Johnson la toma y… ¡ANOTA! Gol para Gryffindor.

Harry vio de nuevo la snitch y se dirigió directamente hacia ella; no ponía atención en nada más y aunque Higgs trataba de alcanzarle, no tenía la velocidad suficiente. Harry iba solo y no advirtió de la bludger que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él por detrás antes de que alcanzara la snitch.

- Potter va por la snitch, una bludger ha sido lanzada por uno de los bateadores Slytherin con mucha fuerza y… ¡oh no! LE HA PEGADO A LA ESCOBA DE POTTER. Potter va cayendo al terreno de juego y madame Hooch se apresura a revisarlo junto con madame Pomfrey.

Harry alcanzó a tomar el control de la escoba y se llevó la mano a la boca, como su estuviera a punto de vomitar. Bajó al campo de juego, luego de unas arcadas, tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano.

- ¡POTTER HA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH!

Harry se la dio a madame Hooch que le sonrió y luego sus compañeros de equipo llegaron a celebrarle su logro.

Flint reclamaba el partido mientras que los Gryffindor celebraban la victoria de su equipo junto con los comentarios de Jordan con respecto a la "asombrosa" jugada de Harry.

Draco observaba con una sonrisa arrogante la forma en que Harry reía con sus amigos luego del momento confuso que pasó al darse cuenta de que casi se había tragado la snitch.

- No juega nada mal – dijo la voz de Tom a lado suyo.

- No mejor que yo – respondió con seguridad –. Tú también eres excelente sobre una escoba, no termino de entender porqué no te gusta el Quidditch.

Tom rió y se marchó junto con Draco de vuelta al castillo, ambos habían olvidado la rencilla anterior tomándolo como un hecho sin importancia y habían vuelto a ser los amigos que eran desde un principio. Los dos fueron seguidos de unas molestas serpientes que le reclamaban a Higgs su torpeza.

- Has estrenado muy bien esa nimbus – le dijo Sirius a Harry luego de abrazarlo fuertemente.

- ¡Jugaste de maravilla, hijo! – dijo James con tremenda sonrisa.

Lily estaba con lágrimas en los ojos muy feliz porque su hijo había sobrevivido a tremendo partido y a la vez enfadada por lo expuesto que Harry había estado. Pero el ver la sonrisa de Harry, decidió que los regaños no eran lo mejor y abrazó fuertemente a su hijo.

Harry se sintió satisfecho y se marchó con sus amigos a celebrar en la torre Gryffindor luego de despedirse de sus padres. Hasta se olvidó de presentarlos a sus amigos.

-:-.-:-

Los días pasaron y de repente, Harry sintió que todo se le venía encima. Los exámenes estaban por llegar y él aún seguía tratando de averiguar algo acerca de lo que aquel hombre le había dicho.

- No creo que entre nuestros deberes estuviera el ir buscando información con respecto a los linajes y las profecías de las que se tiene registro – le interrumpió la voz de aquella chica que siempre les seguía a Ron y a él.

- No es tarea, es un asunto mío.

- No lo dudo, que Ron no se encuentre contigo sin duda me lo deja claro – dijo la niña sonriendo.

Harry se encogió de hombros y continuó su lectura. Hermione se acercó y Harry sintió muy de cerca cómo su espacio personal estaba siendo violado.

- Jeje, disculpa – se excusó la chica mientras Harry le sonreía –. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- ¿Por qué deseas ayudarme?

- No me desagradaste desde el principio y también supe que me buscaste la noche de Hallowen para pedirme una disculpa. Eso significa mucho para mí y me gustaría ser tu amiga.

Harry supo que Hermione era totalmente sincera y algo en su corazón le dijo que debía aceptar aquella propuesta y también llamar a Ron. No podía con eso solo y estaba seguro de que en ellos dos podía encontrar amigos incondicionales.

- Hermione, vayamos a buscar a Ron. Hay algo que debo contarles a ambos y por lo cual necesito su ayuda.

Hermione asintió y ambos salieron de la biblioteca rumbo al lago, Ron le había dicho a Harry que estaría ahí jugando ajedrez con Dean y Seamus. Le encontró sumamente concentrado en medio de una partida con Finnigan y a pesar de repelar por haber sido sacado de su juego. Escuchó en silencio el relato de Harry al igual que Hermione. Por fin llegaba la explicación del único testigo de aquella noche tan tenebrosa que era recordada con tanto temor.

Harry les dijo de lo poco que recordaba, de su encuentro con aquel tipo y del enorme perro de tres cabezas junto con la música que sonaba al fondo.

- Seguramente ese perro está cuidando algo… – dedujo Hermione.

- Pero ¿quién sería ese hombre? – Preguntó Ron – ¿Y cómo es que Dumbledore no se ha dado cuenta de que hay un hombre tan peligroso en los alrededores del colegio?

- No lo sé, Ron, pero Dumbledore no es omnipresente y en cierta forma eso me ayuda.

- No podría decirte a qué se refiere con eso del "Elegido", pero buscaré toda la información con respecto a esa noche. Por lo que sé, nadie sabe cómo se llama la secta que hizo tal movimiento ni cuáles eran sus fines pero es seguro que hay más como ellos y que son magos oscuros… – señaló Hermione.

- Esta noche visitaremos esa aula y convocaremos un hechizo para que la música tranquila suene, estoy seguro que ese es el punto clave – dijo Harry mientras Ron y Hermione asentían –. Gracias chicos, no los habría involucrado si no fuera porque en verdad los necesito.

- No tienes nada qué agradecer, Harry, te prometemos que pase lo que pase te ayudaremos a llegar al fondo de esto.

Harry asintió y los chicos decidieron entrar al castillo y planear mejor su estrategia. Debían evadir perfectamente a los prefectos de las casas y también a Filch y a su gata. El plan había quedado más que perfecto y cuando la noche avanzó, los chicos decidieron comenzar con su misión.

Se deslizaron con el mayor sigilo posible a través de los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar al séptimo piso. Respiraron profundamente y, decididos, abrieron la puerta dejando que la suave música de un arpa inundara sus mentes.

- Él ya está aquí – exclamó Harry mientras los tres avanzaban presurosos hasta situarse justo detrás del perro.

- ¡Lo sabía! Está cuidando de algo, esta es una puerta de trampilla y ya está abierta. Deprisa, si no queremos quedarnos atrás – les apresuró Hermione mientras Ron se giraba a la derecha al no escuchar más la música.

- Chicos, si van a hacer algo… es mejor que sea ¡ya! – Ron empujó a Hermione y Harry hacia dentro de la trampilla y él se lanzó antes de que el perro cerrara una de las fauces de las tres cabezas en su pelirroja cabeza.

- ¡Auch! Hermione, Ron¿están bien? – preguntó Harry sintiendo que bajo de sí había algo muy suave.

- Sí, Harry, es una suerte que cayéramos en algo suave – dijo Ron tratando de levantarse - ¿Qué demonios?

- ¡Esperen! No se muevan – exclamó Hermione, Harry apenas y distinguió a la chica siendo apresada por ramajes de aspecto asqueroso.

- ¡Hermione! – gritaron Ron y Harry al unísono.

- ¡Cálmense chicos, estoy bien! Esta es una planta que los asesinará si se mueven mucho – explicó la chica siendo tragada por la enorme planta.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó Ron asustándose demasiado.

Harry intentó hacer caso a la chica y pronto sintió que la planta comenzaba a absorberlo. Trataba de no moverse y sin más cayó al vacío.

- ¡Ay!

- ¡Harry¿Estás bien?

- Sí, eso creo… la caída estuvo dura…

- ¡HARRY¡HERMIONE! – Gritaba Ron tratando de deshacerse de la enredadera que comenzaba a asfixiarle - ¡AYUDA!

- ¡Ron, cálmate! Si no lo haces esa planta te matará más rápido.

Harry se giró incrédulo a ver a Hermione y ésta cerró los ojos fuertemente, dándose cuenta de su error.

- ¡Trata de calmarte! – pedía Harry viendo cómo su amigo luchaba desesperadamente contra el ramaje.

- Oh en algún lugar ya he visto esta planta… – inmediatamente sacó su varita para apuntar a la planta –. Claro… ¡el Lazo del Diablo!

- ¿Y eso qué? Con decir su nombre no soltará a Ron – dijo Harry bastante urgido por tratar de ayudar a su amigo.

Hermione repasaba rápidamente las lecciones de los libros hasta que dio en el punto.

- _¡Lumos!_ – exclamó.

La planta dejó a Ron y éste cayó al piso aún gritando. Al ver que estaba vivo sonrío y Harry suspiró. Un poco más tarde y Ron era abono para plantas.

Se dirigieron a la habitación tras la puerta pesada de madera que encontraron. Ahí se encontraba un ajedrez gigante con piezas de mármol mucho más altas que los chicos, Harry y Hermione voltearon a ver a Ron. No había nadie mejor para eso que Ron, el chico tragó duro y accedió.

- Bueno, tenemos que tomar la posición de las piezas para jugar – dijo Ron.

- Tú quédate afuera y sólo dinos qué tenemos que hacer – dijo Harry mientras Hermione asentía.

- Bueno, entonces Harry tomará el lugar del alfil izquierdo y Hermione el de la torre izquierda también – las piezas negras mencionadas se apartaron y dejaron sus lugares a los chicos –. Ahora, las blancas juegan primero.

Un peón blanco avanzó dos casillas y luego Ron movió el peón a la derecha de Harry una casilla. Las blancas movieron otro peón y luego llegó el turno a los chicos.

- Harry, muévete en diagonal tres casillas – Harry obedeció y luego fue el turno de las blancas.

Los tres chicos vieron con asombro cuando la reina capturó al caballo derecho, la reina lo golpeó hacia afuera del tablero, destruyéndolo cuando éste golpeó contra el muro.

Muy pronto hubo un montón de piezas tanto blancas como negras en las afueras de los tableros y sólo había una jugada que Ron esperaba que funcionara.

Sacrificó al otro alfil mientras la torre izquierda de las blancas lo destruía y le dejaba el camino libre a Hermione para atacar.

- Harry, ve por la torre izquierda – dijo, mientras Harry obedecía.

La reina se encontraba muy lejos y cuando Harry sacó a la torre. La reina se volvió hacia el rey pero no ocupó el lugar por el que Hermione "atacaría".

- Hermione, ve por el caballo y luego la reina se pondrá en el lugar por el que el otro alfil puede atacar. Entonces Harry, tú tendrás que ir por el rey.

La jugada resultó tal y como Ron lo esperaba, no corrió con el riesgo de que el otro alfil se posicionara en el lugar de la reina y que ésta anduviera libre para atacar a Harry.

El rey dejó caer su espada dando a entender su derrota y cuando el trío de chicos se dirigía a pasar, las piezas detuvieron a Ron.

- ¡Ron! – exclamó Hermione.

- ¡Ve con Harry! No me pasará nada, deben seguir adelante. ¡Hazlo por tu hermana, Harry!

Harry asintió y ambos continuaron el camino. Ron rezó interiormente para que ambos chicos pudieran salir bien librados de las pruebas que les esperaran.

- Tienen que volver para la coronación de Gryffindor…

Llegaron a una habitación redonda cubierta de flamas azules. En un rincón se encontraban varios frasquitos de diversos colores y formas, cada uno con el nombre escrito al frente. Cuando Hermione se acercó a inspeccionar las botellas, una leyenda escrita en fuego rojo apareció dentro de las flamas azules.

- De las siete pociones en el rincón, sólo una servirá para pasar por este oscuro montón de fuego azul, gélido como el mejor – recitó Harry.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a ver cada una de las etiquetas de las pociones. Harry no quería apurarla pero estaban contra el tiempo¿y si aquel tipo ya había conseguido por lo que venía?

- ¡Deprisa Hermione!

- ¡Ya voy! Es que no estoy segura si es…

- Hermione, confío en ti. Dime cuál y se acabó – Hermione tomó un frasquito azul y pequeño, se lo cedió a Harry – Solamente queda para uno.

- No te preocupes, regresa con Ron y llamen a Dumbledore, podré detenerlo lo suficiente para averiguar todo lo que quiero saber.

Hermione asintió.

- Suerte – murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos habiéndole depositado un beso en la frente.

Harry sonrió, se tomó la poción y cerrando los ojos atravesó el fuego sin resentirlo siquiera. Se despidió con la mano de Hermione y atravesó el umbral que encontró al frente suyo.

Esta vez había la suficiente luz para no esconder rostros. Lo primero que vio fue al profesor Quirrell mirándolo con curiosidad, detrás de él había dos escobas y un montón de pajaritos brillantes flotando en el aula.

- Profesor Quirrell¿qué hace aquí?

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Harry Potter – dijo el hombre riendo maliciosamente – La última vez era demasiado fácil para venir del destino, pero esta vez lo he planeado cuidadosamente y usted ha correspondido al esfuerzo que he puesto en mi tarea. ¿Usted también se ha esforzado en la que le dejé desde la noche de Hallowen?

- ¡Usted! – Acusó Harry sacando su varita – ¡Fue usted quien dejó entrar al trol y quiso venir por lo que sea que las paredes de este castillo guardan!

- Así es, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta…

- No había mucho que averiguar, usted pertenece a una secta secreta y yo soy el Elegido para llevar a cabo un ritual¿qué más debería saber?

- En términos lógicos, eso sería muy simple de averiguar. Felicidades Gryffindor, ha reprobado en el rasgo de investigación y lógica – Harry no dejó de apuntarle con la varita y Quirrell continuó como si nada pasase –. No somos una vulgar secta que lleva a cabo rituales con humanos. Nuestra asociación busca el bien común de todos los seres vivientes y naturales en esta tierra pero necesitamos la sangre de alguien que sea perfecto para poder gobernarlos a todos como cada quién se merece y esa sangre te pertenece a ti, Harry Potter.

- ¿Bien común? – Repitió en pregunta el chico con incredulidad – ¡Por Dios¡Mataron a una niña que no tenía la culpa de nada!

- Para obtener la paz es necesario sacrificar vidas – respondió el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo?

- Eso es una sorpresa, pero no te preocupes porque pronto lo sabrás.

- Lo dudo mucho… – dijo el chico corriendo a montar una de las escobas, los pajaritos de pronto parecían haber cobrado vida y se lanzaron contra él y Quirrell.

Harry entonces notó que se trataban de llaves y no de pajaritos como él creía. Comenzó entonces a buscar la llave que le abriría la última puerta, mientras Quirrell hablaba y él escuchaba, había analizado la chapa de la puerta y también había encontrado ya la llave que debía ser la indicada. Pero Quirrell no se quedaba atrás y también había montado la otra escoba, cada uno era perseguido por decenas de llaves con alas filosas y que parecían querer proteger la llave a toda costa.

- ¿Dónde está la maldita llave? – preguntaba Quirrell tratando de seguir a Harry que se movía lo más rápido que las llaves le dejaban.

Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que Quirrell no podía ver la llave, por eso también lo había esperado. Pero él se iba a aprovechar de su oportunidad de poder destruir a aquel asesino. Sólo un poco más, pensaba estirándose lo más que podía hasta atrapar la pequeña llave.

El ataque de las otras cesó y Harry bajó rápidamente de la escoba, tratando de correr hacia el umbral.

- ¡Alto ahí, Potter! – Exclamó Quirrell apuntando a Harry con su varita - ¡Dámela ahora mismo!

- ¿O qué me hará? – Preguntó desafiante – ¿Matarme?

- No me provoques, Potter, hay cosas que puedo hacerte sin desperdiciar nada de tu sangre – Harry sacó su varita y también le apuntó al profesor –. Podrás ser el Elegido, pero tu poder aún es débil y no sabes ningún hechizo que pudiera detenerme. Entrégamela por las buenas o será tu madre la que sufra las consecuencias.

Harry vio a los ojos a aquel tipo, sentía tanta rabia corriendo por sus venas. El rostro tenía dibujado una sonrisa tan cínica, tan despreciable; la misma que había mostrado cuando se levantó con él en brazos. Ese era un hombre miserable, no debía haber mucha diferencia si le lanzaba un Avada ahora. Nadie lo extrañaría, de hecho le haría un favor al mundo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Potter¿Por qué no lo haces y ya? Es muy sencillo, solamente se dicen un par de palabras y la vida de la persona se esfuma. ¿Recuerdas la cara de tu hermana? Pálida y sin abrir más los mismos ojos de su madre, creo que así se vería ella.

- ¡Cállate! – Exigió completamente fuera de sí – Avada…

- _Petrificus Totalus_ – dijo una voz a sus espaldas atacando a Quirrell.

Harry iba a girarse para ver el rostro de la persona que le había arrebatado su venganza y antes de poder distinguir algo, cayó al piso sin saber más.

- Tienes suerte de que haya llegado antes, Quirrell – dijo la misma voz mirando con desprecio al hombre que estaba completamente inmovilizado en el piso –. Al menos continuarás vivo para saber lo que es la verdadera locura.

Miró a Harry tendido en el piso y al escuchar pasos entrando, desapareció entre las sombras…

-:-.-:-

Harry despertó un día de junio en la enfermería de la escuela. Su madre y padre se encontraban ahí justamente cuando abrió los ojos y luego de explicarles que ya se sentía mejor, recibió la visita de sus dos amigos. Aunque después, Albus Dumbledore hizo acto de presencia y él sabía que debía enfrentarse al Director por las faltas cometidas pero aún así intentaría averiguar algo más.

- Harry, qué bueno que has despertado y te encuentras bien.

- Profesor Dumbledore, yo… en realidad no recuerdo muy bien qué pasó luego de que consiguiera la llave pero el profesor Quirrell es un asesino y pertenece a un grupo de homicidas.

- No te preocupes por eso, Harry, lo sé y ya se le ha enviado a pagar por sus crímenes – respondió el anciano con serenidad –. Harry, sabes que no debiste mentirme…

- Lo sé y pagaré por ello si es necesario, pero no lo hice con mala intención y por el motivo que me llevó a hacerlo me atrevo a preguntarle¿qué sabe usted de aquella noche?

Albus Dumbledore se llevó la mano a la barba y fijó sus ojos azules hacia la ventana que daba vista al exterior del castillo, como si pensara mucho en algo. Finalmente sonrío y apoyo la otra mano en el hombro de Harry.

- En este momento, nada en concreto y no hay más que tú puedas saber. Tu hermana fue asesinada injustamente por hombres sin escrúpulos, pero estoy seguro de que ella no aprobaría que su hermano se convirtiera en un asesino – Harry desvió la vista hasta donde se encontraban sus manos agarrando las sábanas –. Piensa en tus padres, Harry. Ellos necesitan de ti pero no de tu fuerza física o mágica, necesitan saber que eres feliz y estés seguro para que ellos se sientan tranquilos. No te amargues tu infancia pensando en venganzas, todo se sabrá cuando tenga que saberse y no estarás solo para enfrentar todo lo que el pasado conlleve.

El anciano sonrió y Harry asintió. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que hacía entender de un modo sin igual las cosas contrarias a lo que él había estado pensando?

- Bueno, debo marcharme y estoy seguro de que todos tus amigos no querrán separarse de ti. Nos veremos en el banquete de despedida, Harry. Cuídate mucho – el Director se marchó de la enfermería dejando pasar a los dos amigos de Harry.

Éste sonrió y comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades, tocarían el tema de lo que había pasado dentro hasta que Harry quisiera hablar de ello. Le contaron de los partidos que Gryffindor había ganado durante el tiempo que Harry permaneció en el sueño tan profundo y de cómo habían logrado quitarle a Slytherin la Copa de Quidditch.

Así, el año escolar terminó y Harry obtuvo una nueva pista de lo que le ayudaría a saber lo que nadie podía explicarse. Gryffindor ganó la Copa de las Casas por los servicios especiales que el trío de Gryffindors le brindaron al colegio. La profesora McGonagall, luego de respirar aliviada porque sus alumnos se encontraban bien y habiéndoles dado su bien merecido regaño, sonreía satisfecha por el desempeño de los chicos.

Llegando a la estación en Londres, se despidió de sus amigos y los tres prometieron escribirse durante el verano para visitarse y seguir buscando información. Harry se dirigió a donde su familia le esperaba y sonrío. Mientras no pudiera saber nada, no se atormentaría más porque estaba seguro de que todas las piezas estarían juntas llegado el momento y él estaría preparado…

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Hemos acabado el primer libro xD Unas cuantas palabras por aquí han salido a relucir varias veces y sí, no soltaré nada de nada en concreto hasta que yo lo considere oportuno. Se viene el segundo año en Hogwarts¿qué creen que sea lo que cambie por aquel maravilloso argumento del segundo libro?_

_Y bueno por si les quedó la duda de cómo Harry fue a dar a esa aula, recuerden que él no escuchó nada de nada, apenas y supo acerca del bosque prohibido y eso fue gracias a Ron. Fue después de su visita al séptimo piso que se enteró de que estaba prohibido. En cuanto al salvador que siempre lo rescata en el momento oportuno… sin comentarios xD_

_A mí me está divirtiendo esto de recrear aceleradamente –o destruir, como ustedes prefieran xD–, los libros a mi conveniencia pero creo haber encontrado la forma para acelerar hasta el punto donde se pone lo mejor, todo depende de ustedes. ¿Quieren que me brinque más rápido las cosas o mejor de la forma más o menos rápida que he estado presentando hasta ahora? _

_Me despido y ya saben dejen muchos reviews y gracias por leer._

_Inocent Muggle. _

_PD. También puedo hacerlo más detallado, ustedes escogen._

_PD2. Ya saben que sin review no trabajo._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de HP me pertenecen.**

**Warning.- Este capítulo contiene un poco de SHONEN AI, nada ofensivo pero si no te gusta, es mejor que dejes de leer este fic a partir de ahora.**

****

* * *

**6**

**Prometedor Verano**

* * *

El verano llegó y con ello el descanso a los jóvenes que no habían tenido para nada un año tranquilo. Era el 15 de julio y un bonito sol iluminaba la esplendorosa Mansión Malfoy.

En su habitación, Draco Malfoy se encontraba haciendo algunos de los deberes que les habían dejado de tarea mientras observaba la escoba que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños. La nimbus 2.000, una igual a la que Potter había lucido en su primer juego contra Hufflepuff.

La suya por supuesto no era color caoba, ésta era negra y con líneas plateadas donde debía estar lo dorado. Era verdad que Potter había demostrado tener talento; sin embargo, al paso que iba terminaría muerto antes de cumplir los diecisiete años.

Sabía del incidente en el tercer piso. Claro que también comprendía los motivos de Harry, pero aún así eso no justificaba sus intentos de matarse en medio de su "venganza". Algo debía hacer él, Draco Malfoy, para que el "maravilloso" niño de oro no se pusiera a jugar un juego que obviamente no conocía.

- ¡Draco, cariño! – llamaba su madre al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

- Pasa, madre – dijo mientras se acostaba boca arriba en su cama.

- Lily nos ha invitado a cenar esta noche en su casa, ya le he dicho a tu padre y a regañadientes aceptó. Así que debes estar listo a las 7 para que nos marchemos¿no te alegra ir a ver a Harry? – preguntó su madre con una sonrisa.

- Sí, madre, no sabes cuánto me "alegra" ver a Harry – dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¡Ah! Me parece magnífico que ya le llames por su nombre – exclamó emocionada –. Nos vemos más tarde, hijo – dicho esto abrió la puerta de nuevo para salir.

En resumidas cuentas, su madre le había puesto un ultimátum para que dejara esa "tonta" rencilla de niños con Potter y él le había asegurado que si no eran amigos al menos no eran los más grandes enemigos entre las dos casas. Y no le había mentido, no eran los mayores rivales de las dos casas… eran los mayores rivales entre los de primero porque el título de las casas se lo llevaban Tom y Diggory, un jovencito atractivo de Hufflepuff. Aunque a decir verdad él no sabía por qué Tom simplemente no soportaba a Cedric.

Pero no le daba mucha importancia, él mismo tenía muchas cosas qué averiguar. Apenas le quedaban cuatro años más siendo él completamente normal porque una vez que el tiempo pasase, no habría marcha atrás…

- Frustrante – resolvió apretando la mandíbula fuertemente.

-:-.-:-

En Hogwarts, Tom Ryddle se encontraba en la biblioteca disfrutando de un libro que, pretendía, le informara acerca de los últimos síntomas que tenía con respecto a la luz.

Últimamente comenzaba a sentir que cualquier tipo de luz solar le irritaba mucho los ojos y también su piel experimentaba algo cuando era expuesta demasiado tiempo al sol.

- Nada – concluyó cerrando el libro de enfermedades mágicas de la piel.

No parecía haber mayor explicación para sus síntomas que una simple alergia al sol y, dado el hecho de que no era nada más de alarmarse, bien podría pedirle algo a Snape para controlar eso. Sin embargo, algo le decía que no era sólo aquello.

- Creo que deberé hablarlo con Albus – dijo levantándose de su asiento y dejando el libro en su lugar.

Empezó a revisar otros libros por mera curiosidad mientras repasaba los eventos del año. El curso anterior había resultado ser muy divertido. Había hecho una gran amistad con Draco y junto con los demás Slytherin habían hecho muchas cosas, aunque sabía que a Draco le hubiera gustado más montar una escoba y jugar en el aire pero él no había podido cumplirle en eso por aquello de su "alergia", de la cual no comentó nada con nadie. Había tenido que ingeniárselas muy bien para que el rubio no se diera cuenta.

Supo muchas cosas que no conocía de Draco, por ejemplo, le aterrorizaban los licántropos, la piña le causaba una reacción alérgica y, sobre todo, sabía cuál era el mayor tesoro de Draco y éste, a pesar de no ser muy visible, era un relicario que su abuela le dejó antes de morir. Draco y él habían intentado muchas veces abrirlo, pero sencillamente era imposible y ambos habían tenido que resignarse.

Había sido testigo de muchas de las peleas que su amigo había tenido con Harry y siempre había llegado en el momento indicado para detenerlo. Aunque Harry no le agradara, tampoco pensaba dejar que los castigaran a ambos, Dumbledore lo reprendería de paso.

- Lenguas más famosas… – leyó de un libro de tamaño mediano y poco ancho –. Veamos.

Otro que no le caía nada bien era Cedric Diggory, no le gustaba la forma en que veía a Draco y además era un Hufflepuff tratando de medirse con un Slytherin. Debía enseñarle qué lugar ocupaba en la escuela, él no se medía con los demás por ser el protegido de Dumbledore, sino por el nivel de magia que tenía y, por supuesto, por la Casa.

Aunque debía admitir que a pesar de saber por qué no soportaba a Diggory, aún no se explicaba su rechazo hacia Harry. Era un tipo de desprecio natural, como si su mismo cuerpo resintiera la presencia del otro. No sabría explicarlo de la forma adecuada pero tampoco había mucho qué preguntar, quizá solamente era por la forma en que Draco miraba a Harry y que por eso le había contagiado el desprecio. Si bien era cierto que compartía varias cosas con Harry y sentía pena por el chico cuando se enteró del incidente con Quirrell, entendía perfectamente que no debía ser agradable verte cara a cara con el asesino de tu sangre.

- Pársel… – musitó al llegar al tema de esa lengua –. La lengua de las serpientes. Yo debería saber hablar pársel, soy el príncipe de las serpientes. Aquí dice que el pársel sólo puede ser hablado fluidamente por los herederos de Salazar Slytherin. Pero que yo sepa no queda nadie en su genealogía…

Se levantó y comenzó a buscar más con respecto a la lengua de las serpientes y de las genealogías mágicas. Encontró algunos manuales para aprender a hablar pársel y también algunos libros con las ramas familiares desde los tiempos de Merlín.

Por lo que sabía, su padre había sido un muggle y su madre una maga sangre pura. Peter había sido su mentor después de la partida de su padre y el suicido de su madre junto con todo lo restante del paquete familiar incluido. Él había sobrevivido a la quemazón en la que se vio involucrado siendo un bebé y había despertado luego de estar medio año en una incubadora.

- Demonios, no me acuerdo del apellido de soltera de mi madre… – dijo cerrando el enorme libro que había conseguido –. Y si le pregunto a Dumbledore, sé que me diría pero intentaría averiguar qué hago. No quiero que se preste a malos entendidos mi interés por saber si puedo hablar pársel… aunque para saberlo necesito de una serpiente, seguro que Hagrid tendrá alguna.

Comenzó a dejar los libros en su lugar y solamente se marchó rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid con el manual en la mano. Ya había aprendido, según él, algunas palabras en pársel pero necesitaba ponerlo en práctica para estar seguro.

- Después de todo soy muy inteligente y podría aprender ese idioma si lo intento. Después averiguaré de mi familia – dijo apresurando el paso hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

Sabía por Albus que Hagrid inicialmente era un estudiante de Hogwarts pero cometió una falta por la que se le expulsó del colegio y por él fue que pudo quedarse, aunque fuera como guardabosques.

- ¡Tom, qué alegría verte! – exclamó Hagrid mientras Tom sonreía –. Adelante, pasa¿puedo ofrecerte algo?

A él no le desagradaba, aunque algunas veces fuera torpe, sabía que, después de todo, lo que Hagrid hiciera quizá no había sido algo justo.

-:-.-:-

La mañana y tarde pasó muy rápido para la señora Malfoy y ahora se encontraba junto con su esposo en la sala principal de la casa esperando a su hijo. Se irían en el carruaje que ocupaban para fechas especiales.

- ¡Draco, querido¿Ya estás listo? – preguntaba Narcissa Malfoy luciendo un bonito y elegante vestido plateado, al igual que una capa negra encima y sus guantes blancos.

- No lo apures, querida, estoy segura que Draco está tan "contento" como yo de ir a meternos a la jaula de los leones – opinó Lucius Malfoy, vistiendo un impecable traje negro al igual que una capa ligera, negra también y su inseparable bastón con empuñadura en forma de serpiente enroscada.

- Oh Lucius, es tu culpa que Draco piense en esas tonterías de las diferencias entre casas.

- No peleen o se nos hará tarde – pidió el heredero Malfoy bajando de las escaleras con el mismo porte aristócrata de siempre.

Una túnica negra era lo que llevaba, con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul petróleo debajo de la túnica.

- Bueno, vámonos entonces – dijo la señora Malfoy con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Draco esperó a que sus padres salieran mientras él les seguía jugando con el relicario que pendía de su cuello. Volvería a ver a Potter más rápido de lo que había esperado y tendría que enfrentar algo que no le había dejado dormir cada noche desde que sucedió…

-:-.-:-

- ¡Harry! Amor, ya no deben tardar los Malfoy y tú todavía no bajas – regañaba una apurada Lily Potter colocándose el pendiente de la oreja izquierda –. ¡James! Ve a ver por qué se retrasa tanto Harry.

- Pero amor, estoy sacando la cena del horno con las manos como me lo pediste – dijo James Potter desde la cocina.

- No hace falta que nadie venga, ya estoy aquí – apuntó Harry bajando por las escaleras.

Lily con su hermoso vestido de seda esmeralda y el cabello rojo recogido en un bonito y sencillo peinado, vio con alegría cómo lucía su hijo con la ropa que le había comprado recientemente. James salió de la cocina con el traje impecable como Lily le había dicho y vio con agrado a su hijo.

- Luces como todo un casanova, campeón.

Harry sonrío y vio asustado cómo su madre le veía con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

- ¿Mamá?

- Ay, perdón Harry, es que… ustedes saben, me pongo sentimental.

James abrazó a su esposa y Harry sonrió.

- Tú te ves preciosa, mamá – dijo el muchacho que lucía un pantalón de vestir blanco y una camisa azul celeste, sin túnica.

La dama sonrió y pronto se escuchó el timbre: los primeros invitados habían llegado. Harry dio un respingo al oírlo y cuando su madre se apresuró a abrir, él sintió muchos nervios de repente.

- ¡Sirius, Remus! – exclamó su madre invitándoles a pasar.

El corazón de Harry se tranquilizó de repente y al mismo tiempo sintió algo que parecía indicar una decepción. ¿Pues a quién esperabas?, pensó.

- Hermosa como siempre Lily – dijo Remus mientras Lily sonreía radiante –. ¡James!

- Remus¿cómo estás amigo?

Todos comenzaron a saludarse, Harry se divirtió mucho con los comentarios que su padrino le lanzaba a su mamá y la forma de actuar de su padre. Hasta que el timbre sonó de nuevo y con ello el corazón de Harry volvió a latir más rápido de lo normal.

Harry, si sigues así te dará un infarto antes de que acabe el día, se autoregañó hasta que oyó las voces de su madre y la señora Malfoy.

Los Malfoy habían llegado ya. Narcissa y Lily volvieron a sus charlas luego de los saludos, incluso Lucius Malfoy parecía sentirse cómodo en aquella casa.

La casa de los Potter no era tan grande como la de los Malfoy y no por falta de fortuna, sino porque ese era el estilo de la familia. El ambiente era tranquilo e íntimo, de ninguna forma uno podía sentirse incómodo en un lugar tan cálido. Ni siquiera Lucius Malfoy.

- Bueno, las damas se pusieron a charlar – dijo James a un Lucius que se encontraba viendo los detalles de la casa, porque los Malfoy no curiosean.

- Así es – respondió.

Sirius y Remus se les acercaron con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Les parece si jugamos ajedrez? – preguntó James mientras Lucius asentía.

- Nosotros los vemos – repuso Remus.

Los hombres se marcharon al despacho de James y dejaron a los más jóvenes sentados en la sala, intentado "poner atención" a la charla de las damas.

- ¿No podemos ir a tu habitación? – preguntó de pronto el rubio asustando a Harry que sintió la cercanía del otro de repente –. Tranquilo, si no estaba sugiriendo nada malo. En lo personal, no es precisamente de mi agrado escuchar la charla de nuestras madres.

- S-sí, tienes razón – musitó el trigueño completamente sonrojado –. Vamos.

Harry se levantó y Draco lo siguió, ninguno de los dos se percató de que eran víctimas de las miradas cómplices de sus madres y luego de la risita que ambas soltaron cuando sus hijos desaparecieron de la vista.

- Parecemos unas colegialas aún – dijo Narcissa viendo pícara como su hijo seguía a Harry.

- Narcissa¡no estamos viejas!, yo me siento muy joven y con muchos ánimos para hacer lo que hacíamos en la escuela – advirtió Lily con una sonrisa.

- Qué tiempos, y mira que intentarlo con nuestros propios hijos.

- Si la última vez dio resultado con Sirius y Remus, resultará con ellos.

- Por cierto, en sí ¿a qué hemos venido exactamente?

- Por dos avisos, uno lo daremos en la cena y el otro cuando vayamos a Grimmauld Place – dijo Lily poniéndose seria de repente, al igual que Narcissa –. ¡Dejaremos a nuestros hijos solos! – soltó bastante emocionada, contagiando a Narcissa y de vuelta comenzaron a reanudar la charla que quedó pendiente.

Por lo mientras, ambos chicos habían llegado a la pieza de Harry y Draco se encontraba revisando lo que Harry tenía en algunos estantes y en su escritorio, porque los Malfoy no curiosean.

- ¿Ranas de chocolate? – Preguntó el ojigris alzando una ceja –. ¿No puedes vivir sin dulces?

- Metiche – respondió Harry mientras Draco se giraba.

- ¿Cómo me has dicho, gato pulgoso?

- Te llame como lo que eres, serpiente fisgona – contestó el Gryffindor mientras Draco le dedicaba una mirada de advertencia –. Tú estuviste husmeando cuando fui a dar a la enfermería luego del incidente con Quirrell…

Draco suspiró, tenía que rendir cuentas de parte de algo que le había estado atormentando un largo tiempo.

- Sí, es verdad y no fue intencional – comenzó a explicar –. Yo no sabía que estarías con tu madre, vi que todos se marchaban y pensé que debías estar durmiendo, yo iba a… a…

- ¿Ibas a qué? – preguntó Harry relajando la mirada.

Draco desvió la vista al suelo y luego volvió a ver a Harry a los ojos.

- Iba a despertarte para decirte tus verdades, que eres un perdedor que no acabó con la vida de un desgraciado y encima caíste desmayado en pleno enfrentamiento. Solamente a ti te puede pasar algo así, o más bien, sólo tú dejas que suceda.

- Yo iba a hacerlo pero… – Harry reaccionó de inmediato al pensar las palabras de Draco –. ¿Y tú cómo sabes que terminé desmayado?

Draco se pateó mentalmente, pero ni se inmutó. Dejó escapar una sonrisa socarrona antes de calmar su voz para responder lo que su mente resolvió en ese insignificante lapso de tiempo.

- Todo el mundo lo sabe, Dumbledore te rescató llegando a tiempo.

- Eso es mentira, alguien más llegó antes y dejó inmovilizado a Quirrell, después no sé qué me haya hecho pero no fue Dumbledore – replicó Harry, Draco sintió más nervios –. Dime la verdad¿cómo lo sabes?

- Sé lo que sé porque Tom me lo dijo – "Amigo, perdón pero igual no te caía bien" se disculpó mientras mentía.

- Esa serpiente… – masculló Harry –. En todo caso ya estarás contento, me has dicho lo que tenías que decirme y puedes decirme incluso cobarde por haber llorado en los brazos de mi madre. ¡Dilo!

Draco se quería disculpar pero un Malfoy nunca se disculpaba, por más culpable que fuera.

- No voy a decirte nada, con lo que tú ya sepas es suficiente – declaró el rubio sentándose en la cama.

- Tú no sabes nada, Malfoy – dijo Harry sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa de ironía en el rostro –. No quiero que te vuelvas a entrometer en estos asuntos, podrás insultarme y pelearemos lo que quieras en la escuela. Pero más te vale que no vuelvas a verte involucrado en esto.

- ¿O qué Potter¿Me vas a matar como lo hiciste con Quirrell? – preguntó Draco desafiando a Harry con la mirada y el rostro muy cerca del otro.

- ¡Demonios Malfoy¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan complicado? Estos no son tus asuntos, esto ya es más que una pelea de niños. Te pido que no vuelvas a meterte en esto.

- Primero me amenazas y después me pides, no sé tú, Potter, pero esa no es la forma adecuada de sacar a la gente de tus "asuntos".

- Entonces ¿qué demonios quieres que haga?

- ¡Que dejes de estar metiéndote tú en asuntos que no entiendes!

- ¿Por qué lo dices como si entendieras mejor lo que sea que sucede¿Qué sabes tú de esto? – preguntó Harry acercándose más en Draco, queriendo averiguar dentro de los ojos de éste todo lo que el rubio sabía.

- Con los resultados de tus "misiones" de héroe me queda lo suficientemente claro que el que se está metiendo en líos grandes eres tú y no yo, las cosas que sé son por casualidad no porque yo pida saberlas.

- No me respondiste¿qué sabes de esto?

- ¡Rayos! Potter¿no entendiste? Sólo sé lo que te sucedió y eso es todo, no necesito más para usar mi lógica.

Harry no pareció convencerse mucho dada la respuesta del Slytherin pero decidió no indagar más, ya les contaría a Hermione y Ron para planear cómo saber de qué más tenía conocimiento el rubio.

- Por tu bien y el de tu familia, incluyendo a tus amigos, no te sigas metiendo en esto. Hombres como Quirrell son los menos peligrosos entre los magos negros, hay peores que no se van a detener a planear algo para obtener lo que quieren. Simplemente lo harán y ya, sigue así de egoísta y cabeza dura y no solamente te llevarán a ti a la muerte sino también a todos los que amas.

Dicho esto, Draco se levantó y salió de la recámara de Harry cerrando con delicadeza la puerta. Harry se quedó pensativo aún sentado sobre su cama.

Draco tenía razón y él no había querido ver todo lo que el rubio le había dicho antes de marcharse, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo y es que ¿cómo seguir tranquilo cuando sabes que una banda de locos anda tras de ti y asesinaron a tu hermana?

- No – dijo con una sonrisa de amargura en el rostro –. Yo la asesiné. Malfoy tiene razón, estoy siendo irracional…

Se levantó de la cama con la mirada tranquila, iba a hacerle caso a Malfoy, no iba a involucrar a nadie más en eso. Él solo buscaría las cosas en secreto, cuidando cada puerta y cada muro por el que se metiera para buscar información. No iba a arriesgar inútilmente a nadie de nuevo.

Con esto en mente, se dirigió al comedor. Seguramente su madre ya pensaría que ambos se habían reñido y no deseaba estropearles la noche.

- Bueno, Harry ya que vienes del baño debes tomar asiento pronto. Sirius tiene algo muy importante que comunicarnos a todos – dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

La mesa era rectangular y larga, su padre estaba a la cabeza y en el otro extremo estaba su madre, él estaría a la derecha de su padre, a un lado de Sirius y Remus y enfrente de Draco. Narcissa estaba en el lado derecho de Lily y su esposo a su lado.

Harry se sentó sin ver directamente a Malfoy, le sonrió a Narcissa y puso su vista en su padrino, como todos los demás.

- Bueno, esta noche estamos todos reunidos porque le pedimos a Lily que nos prestara su casa para hacer una pequeña reunión y darles una noticia – dijo Sirius estando parado, tomó a Remus de la mano ante la mirada atónita de los dos chicos más jóvenes –. Remus y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace algunos meses y hoy quería anunciarles que hemos decidido casarnos en diciembre.

Lily y Narcissa aplaudieron completamente emocionadas por la noticia que ya se esperaban. James le sonrió a sus amigos y les abrazó amistosamente, Lucius se levantó y felicitó a la pareja. Draco y Harry sin evitarlo se vieron a los ojos obviamente desconcertados por los hechos¿desde cuándo esos dos andaban "de esa manera"?

- ¿Ustedes no nos felicitarán? – preguntó Sirius intentando no parecer dolido.

- Perdona, Sirius, es que nunca me di cuenta de cuándo pasó y… – Harry ya no sabía cómo esconder su pena por la falta de respeto que había cometido.

- Nos tomó por sorpresa – añadió Draco levantándose para ir a felicitar a su tío inmediatamente – ¡Felicidades, tío!

- Gracias, Draco.

- Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido formar una familia junto con Remus, nadie podría ser mejor que él para ti – dijo Harry sinceramente.

Eso era parte de lo bonito del mundo mágico, podían existir todavía muchas personas que quisieran seguir con la diferencia entre clases o sangre, pero eran casi nulas las personas que no aceptaban las relaciones entre individuos del mismo sexo. Si había algo que el mundo mágico respetaba más que a la propia magia era el amor y ningún mago, rico o pobre, se atrevía a insultar matrimonios o parejas de ese tipo.

La cena transcurrió entre charlas y un ambiente muy alegre, Harry había decidido hacer una tregua con Draco para permitirse disfrutar a él y a los invitados de una noticia tan buena como lo era una boda. Sirius le robó varios besos a Remus por petición de Lily y Narcissa y Draco junto con Harry reñían un poco por los equipos de Quidditch y de vez en cuando se aliaban para hacer sonrojar al licántropo que fruncía la nariz como advertencia de sus límites. Pasaron las horas sin que nadie lo advirtiera y cuando Lily se giró por casualidad a ver el reloj, eran más de las 11.

- ¡Santo cielo! – Gritó de repente –. Ustedes dos – dijo refiriéndose a Draco y Harry –. Vayan a tu habitación, Harry y préstale una pijama a Draco. Duérmanse ya. Nosotros debemos ir a atender un compromiso y ya vamos tarde.

Ambos chicos se miraron sin entender y decidieron acceder a la petición de Lily, era una mujer organizada que siempre exigía orden y a pesar de eso muy pocas veces atendía compromisos sociales, en realidad pedía para sí misma muy poquito. Sin más, subieron a la habitación del pelinegro dejando a los adultos atrás.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde es el compromiso que requiere nuestra presencia a esta hora? – preguntó Lucius levantando al más puro estilo Malfoy la ceja.

- A Grimmauld Place – respondió James con seriedad.

Los adultos se miraron y decidieron irse a la sala, ocuparían los trasladadores para el viaje.

Por lo mientras, Harry le había dado una pijama azul marino de seda a Draco y él se había quedado con la verde. Ambos se habían cambiado ya, pero ninguno de los dos reparó en el cuerpo del otro.

- Parece ser que después de todo no se cumplirá tu deseo por hoy de no verme más la cara – dijo Draco una vez que estuvo dentro de las sábanas, con Harry a lado.

La cama era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, así que la cercanía no era un problema. Hasta ese momento Harry se acordó de la recámara para huéspedes, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde para "sugerir" la idea…

- En cuanto me duerma dejaré de verla y cuando despierte ya será otro día.

- Gryffindor de pacotilla, aún semidormido sigues queriendo llevarme la contraria – dijo el rubio, Harry ya no quiso discutir más y cerró los ojos.

Draco se dio cuenta de que el trigueño aún tenía los lentes puestos y se estiró un poco para quitárselos y dejarlos sobre la mesita de noche pensando que Harry ya estaba dormido, pero lo cierta era que para nada lo estaba.

- Tonto león, a pesar de seguir siendo un cachorro quieres pelear usando tus pequeñas garras y fauces… – susurró apartando un mecho de la frente del Gryffindor.

Se volvió a acomodar quedándose profundamente dormido, Harry al oír que la respiración de Draco era normal, se reincorporó todavía dentro de las sábanas y observó al chico dormir, al menos lo poco que podía distinguir. Sonrió y volvió a acomodarse en la cama como un gatito.

El frío de las noches de verano pronto se hizo presente en la habitación, Draco se acercó al cuerpo de Harry abrazándolo y Harry se acomodó entre la tibieza tan familiar que sentía. Los dos juntos en una noche de verano…

Mientras que en Hogwarts, Tom se encontraba jugando con una pequeña serpiente de agua en un cesto. Después de mucho la había conseguido y había puesto en práctica lo que "aprendió" esa tarde en la biblioteca…

- Con que ya sabía hablar pársel… – se dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Je, ahora sí puse algo de romance en concreto por aquí. Recuerden que este par aún son unos pequeños y castos niños de doce años. Grimmauld Place¿a qué les suena? Yay me emociona tanto ir dejando las cosas así X3. ¡Y si! Todas las fans de Sirius x Remus han de estar felices, mis dos queridos personajes se van a casar n.n, moría por poner algo de slash..._

_En fin, agradezco a todas las personas que han seguido esta historia y pues ya se nos viene el segundo año en el siguiente capítulo. Nuestro querido Tom sabe hablar pársel¿Sirius y Remus se casarán¿Qué le pasó a Quirrell? Esto y más en alguno de los capítulos siguientes xD_

_Los reviews disminuyen y en verdad me entristece... así no me animan a continuar u.u..._

_Inocent Muggle._


End file.
